War and Revenge
by mfibarajas
Summary: Civil War II has just started. The Maximoffs are divided by their ideological differences and it seems like the already wide rift between them will get wider than ever before. How will Pietro and Wanda Maximoff deal with their differences? Are they willing to lose each other forever knowing that the other twin is the person they care about the most? How will they stop Mephisto?
1. Beginnings

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics is a publishing house created in 1939, its first name was Timely Publications and most of its characters belong to the superhero genre. Marvel Comics is responsible for the creation of fictional characters such as the Avengers, Deadpool, Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the X-Men and the Inhumans._

_Civil War II is a comic series created by Marvel Comics, it's the sequel to Civil War I and its plot is about a new Inhuman named Ulysses who can see the future and this Inhuman is the center of attention of some Avengers like Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) who wants to use Ulysses' new powers to prevent crimes before they are committed, which is opposed to what Iron Man (Anthony Stark) thinks that it's the correct thing to do: prove that someone is truly a criminal before sending a citizen to jail. Wanda sides with Ms. Marvel and Pietro with Iron Man, after both siblings saw each other after a long time, they end up having a big fight because of their ideological differences in the matter and Wanda tells her brother that he's a sociopath and that she never wants to see him again._

_Mephisto is a demon that's part of the Marvel Universe, he's an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is still unknown but he rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls the "Hell" or "Hades". The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) took two pieces from Mephisto's soul to create her own children since Vision was an android and therefore, he couldn't sire kids. In the original plot from the comics, Mephisto just takes back the stolen pieces that belonged to his soul, Agatha Harkness casts a spell to make Wanda forget that she ever had kids and Mephisto just gets lost and never comes back to Wanda's life again but in this story... things will be much different and Pietro and Wanda will have to fight to stay together and not to let Mephisto trick them or fulfill his promise of revenge against them both. Let's now begin with the story.  
_

**War and Revenge**

* * *

_"Do you realize that I don't need you to keep babysitting me as if I were still the same weakling and insecure child you grew up with, right? I'm my own person and I don't need you to come here and tell me what to do or who to side with. I'm tired Pietro and I don't know if you've ever realized that part of the reasons I'm like this is because of things you encouraged me to do."_ Wanda, who was sipping off her tea at 4:30 pm while being seated in front of her dinner table and reading one of her favorite novels, was talking with her twin about the most important and controversial subject that had almost all of the Avengers upset, nervous, worried and on edge because of how serious it was and how much it was dividing them more and more. She didn't trust Stark, she didn't think that it was a good idea to fight for his cause or even something that should be considered an option, not when you had the chance to take a step ahead and prevent a tragedy. Besides, she was kind of tired of Pietro always telling her what to do as if she were a kid, she's now a full grown up woman, an independent heroine, an Avenger and she didn't need to be told what to think, what or who to support and if her twin couldn't get it through his thick skull, she'd make him.

_"But Wanda... your powers could help us to stop a war even before it starts, before more blood is spilled, we don't need to fight against each other when we are supposed to be an united team, people out there need us to be strong, confident but mostly, they need us to be united and not divided by some crazy bitch who claims to have the universal solution to eliminate crime from society just because some guy absorbed Terrigen Mist and now has powers to see the future... a future that nobody is sure about."_ Pietro, who was standing in the balcony, tried vainly to reason with his stubborn sister, who refused to see reason and thought that supporting a woman who was clearly abusing of her authority was a good idea, he understood that she didn't trust Stark but supporting Danvers will only bring more deaths upon them and more innocent blood spilled and more importantly, Danvers was causing the Avengers to fight each other. He didn't like at all the idea of his beloved sister supporting someone who was creating such a massive disaster. He had to convince her to join Stark, to join him.

_"When we were younger, you encouraged me to say "no more mutants" and now what? "No more fighting"? "No more dying"? I spent many years of my life jumping at the sound of your voice and doing whatever you suggested me to do and it's me who paid the price for all your bad ideas and suggestions. I'm not okay after all I've done because of your "advices", even if I don't always show it, sometimes my emotions are a total mess, so big that I feel that I can't always handle it. There are nights I can't sleep at all due to the nightmares that haunt and plague my dreams, nightmares that are more like horrible memories of everything I lost: Vision, my children, our father and the whole House of Magnus shit and I'm not even talking about the "No more mutants" crap. That last has been so far the worst. Look Pietro... I... I love you, ok? You will always have my love but... I can't just keep warping the reality with my powers every fucking time you want the "easy out" solution just because you think it's easy, that with a "no more war" things will go back to normal but..."_

Wanda was suddenly interrupted and her brother appearing all of the sudden right in front of her made Wanda loosen her grip on her cup of tea, causing the delicate and beautifully painted cup to fall to the ground and shatter to pieces. She was taken by surprise and it quickly turned into anger at being interrupted and not being allowed to defend her position and she didn't know why it still surprised her that Pietro interrupted every time he didn't get his way. It has always been that way, he was arrogant and used to thinking that what he said and thought was always the best... except that now Wanda could see it clear.

_"But what?! Are you seriously bringing this up now, Wanda?! Do you really think that now is the time to think about the past and not about the terrible future that this Captain Marvel Avenger is creating?! I know that the woman has good intentions and believe me, stopping criminals from committing crimes sounds like an amazing idea but it's also an idea that we are not sure it could actually work. There has to be another way, we can't just let a crazed Avenger tear us apart and start a bloody war that she won't probably be able to stop if she so chooses. We need to stay together! We are the Avengers! We cannot fail! We cannot afford to allow someone to spill..." _and then, Pietro was surprised to feel his sister's hand slapping him in the face just when he was getting lost in the emotions he was feeling while he was giving Wanda his speech. She was standing now in front of him, looking at him with a look that could make the Devil himself pee in his pants. If looks could kill, Pietro was sure as hell that he would be dead by now. Just when he recovered from the impression of seeing his twin so mad at him for the first time, she interrupted him.

_"Don't you dare to say what I know you're going to say, Pietro! Don't you dare to come here with your hypocrisy and think that you're better and in a higher position than the rest because you're not! All these years I listened to what you had to say as if I was some defenseless and weakling brat who couldn't fend for herself, guess what Pietro: I AM MY OWN PERSON NOW AND I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO COME TO MY OWN HOUSE TO BOSS ME AROUND AND TELL ME WHO THE HELL DESERVES MY SUPPORT AND WHO DOESN'T! I care about you Pietro and I know that you never meant any harm to me but... you did harm me, more than I ever told you and I stopped myself from telling you how much it all has affected me because I didn't want you to think that you... that you were partially at fault for what happened and you cannot begin to imagine how it felt for me to have such a heavy burden on my shoulders during all these years." _Pietro was at a loss of words to express how he felt, how much it meant to him that his sister was, unintentionally, calling him a... a monster. He knew that he wasn't perfect, he was very aware of his arrogance and how much it sometimes affected others, how much some people disliked him because of that, he wasn't an idiot and he always knew that Wanda was probably the only person in his life who was patient enough to put up with his shit and he loved her more than anything because of that, because not even his ex-wife Crystal and his daughter Luna were able to put up with all his flaws. He didn't know what the hell would he do without her and it seems like Wanda is serious this time. After a pregnant pause and after he wiped out a tear that threatened to fall down his cheek, he finally had the guts to speak.

_"Wow, I... I never imagined that it was like that for you Wanda, I'm sorry, so sorry that if I could take it all back for you, I would and you know but this time is different, I'm not asking you to use your powers to make things easy for me, I'm asking you to use your powers because I'm really worried about this, I really don't want more unnecessary blood to be spilled, I know that I've fucked things up royally countless of times in the past but that's where this all belongs... it belongs to the past and... I... I don't want to dwell on it anymore. Please, Wanda just promise me that you'll at least think about this, that you will consider my offer. Please... I care about you more than I would ever admit out loud."_

She never wanted to punch Pietro so hard in the face before as she does want it right now, she wanted so badly to hate him to the core for making her feel that... that... that she didn't resent him the way she has resented him during all these years. She has been mad at her twin brother because of all the things he's done to her, for all those so called "advices" that he gave to her just to realize that those advices only led to horrible things that could have been easily prevented had she been strong, independent and confident enough to look for a solution by herself and without him. It was the cold and hard truth that not even she wanted to fully accept, because that would mean that they would be better off without the other and... as mad as she could be at Pietro, she couldn't easily ignore the decades they spent together, all those years ago when they were like the oxygen the other needed to breathe and keep moving on. He was undoubtedly her other half and she'd be damned if she ever let herself hate him but it doesn't mean that she had to keep her mouth shut instead of standing up to him to show him that she didn't need to be looked after as if she were a child anymore.

* * *

She had enough and she didn't want this fight to escalate to a level where things could get worse and worse and... where they need to finally get the hell away from the other for who knows how long. _"What are you sorry for, Pietro?! Are you sorry for coming to my own house and trying to force your views upon me or for everything you have ever done to me?! There are a lot of things you should feel sorry for, you don't imagine Pietro how much I have suffered because of the decisions you made me make and it's not something you can get rid of easily, it's a scar that will always be there, it doesn't matter how much I try to heal those wounds, many of them still keep bleeding and sometimes... I don't know how to make it all stop, how to forget everything, you know? Sometimes, I wish to go to sleep one night and wake up the next morning to find that absolutely everything you and I fucked up is now fixed, that all we ever wanted is still there waiting for us to go for what we always dreamed of, that we could be like we used to be long before everything went to hell. I know that you feel sorry and that you never meant to fuck me up the way you did but... have you ever heard a saying that says "the road to hell is paved with good intentions"? Because that quote can be applied to you, it's exactly what you have done Pietro." _

Wanda felt as if she was being stabbed right through her heart, it hurt more than she imagined initially to muster the courage she needed to tell Pietro what she wanted him to know. They were twins for God's sake! They were born together and they've been together for who knows how long, it was heartbreaking how much they needed this and how painful it was for the both of them to tell the truth to the other in the face, especially when the truth is as cold and hard as every metal Magneto could control. The tears were threatening to fall down Wanda's cheek and she obviously wore a teary look in her face but this was needed and Pietro needed to grow up once and for all, he couldn't keep pretending that everything was the same as before. Things have changed in their lives and so have them. She felt her legs trembling and she wasn't sure for how long she could keep her facade of a strong and tough girl. She needed this to be over as soon as possible.

_"Listen Pietro, I don't want to extend this for longer than necessary, it won't do any good to you or me but this is the truth and we can't keep pretending that everything can be the same as it used to be. I don't expect you to understand because it's more than obvious that you will never understand my position or what I stand for, I just expect you to be civilized and mature enough to leave me alone to make my own decisions without you giving me any of your "good" advices about how should I make things. We have seen how well your advices have worked and how brilliant are your ideas. Don't take any of this as a personal offense but it's the cold and hard truth you have to live with. You can't expect me to live up to your decisions and ideas for all my life because I have wasted many years of it doing such a thing. If you have nothing else to say about this subject, I suggest that you either change the topic or just leave my house before things go sour."_

Pietro wanted to say something, anything to convince his sister of his position. Was Wanda that naive to think that an "easy" solution like the one Ulysses and Danvers are proposing is going to be achieved? If there was something Pietro learnt the hard way, it was that "easy" solutions were as good as selling your soul to the Devil himself. It always ended up in a massive disaster and most of the time, those solutions backfired horribly in everyone's faces when people are least prepared to deal with the consequences for those decisions.

Karma always came back to bite your ass like a bitch and he didn't want Wanda to go through any of that, she was right about him suggesting things in the past that were not good and that backfired in their faces when they were least prepared for them but those harsh experiences have taught him that sometimes, it was better to fix a problem long before it turns into a real problem and he couldn't understand how someone as smart as Wanda was unable to see it. _"Wanda, I know that I have failed to be a good or even a decent brother, I know that I should have never asked you to do those things that I made you do but... this is different, I swear that I'm not looking forward to use you as some magical weapon to clean up my mess. I'm committed to help as many people as possible and after spending so many years seeing how a war could affect others, I just don't want more people dying. Wanda, you're way smarter than you think you are and I know you don't want to kill others unless you're left with no other option. Don't you see that this whole "predicting the future" shit is going to lead to a major calamity? Is that hard for you to realize where this is going? Please Wanda, you can stop this before it even happens, we don't need to go through another civil war, we don't need to turn against each other, we don't..."_

Wanda was done with trying to be patient with Pietro. The jackass wasn't getting through his thick-headed brain that she didn't fucking need his pity or "protection"! When was he going to get through his head that she was an independent woman now, that she could easily fend for herself and deal with the consequences of her own decisions?! HER decisions. HER actions. She was done listening to whatever Pietro always told her and she knew because of her own past experiences that Pietro's ideas were as good as drinking a bottle full of acid. This was going to be over one way or another.

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO LOOK AFTER ME AND I DEFINITELY DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU TO TELL ME IN MY OWN DAMN HOUSE HOW SHOULD I DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS, WHO DESERVES TO HAVE MY SUPPORT AND WHO DOESN'T, I'M DONE WITH LISTENING TO YOU AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW SORRY YOU MAY BE NOW, IN A COUPLE OF DAYS, YOU WILL BE BACK TO BEING THE SAME ARROGANT ASSHOLE WHO THINKS HE'S THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ANYONE! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH YOU HAVE WRONGED ME THROUGHOUT THESE YEARS?! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A SELFISH JERK NOT TO SEE IT?! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE WITH VIOLENCE OR DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE ON YOUR OWN FREE WILL?! YOU CAN CHOOSE AND I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO IT NOW BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO THROW YOU OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!"_

And at this point, almost every single object Wanda had in her house was flying everywhere and threatening to hit whoever got in the way, causing the victim some serious injury and if it wasn't because Pietro's gift was thinking and moving to supersonic speeds, he would have gotten himself a concussion by just trying to avoid the flying table that headed in his direction. Whether Wanda was doing all of this on purpose or unintentionally, it didn't change the fact that she definitely meant to hurt him this time. That fact alone hurt him way more than any flying object that flew toward him could ever succeed in hurting him. Wanda was seeing him as though he were her enemy rather than her twin brother. A brother that failed a lot of times and a brother that made her do things he should have never asked her to do and he learnt his lesson but still... it hurts him to see how shredded and destroyed was their bond.

He would have never imagined that someday, he would have a fight of this level with his sister of all people. If it wasn't because he didn't have enough time to lock himself alone in a room to cry to death, he would have drowned himself in a pool made of his own tears. He would never admit it but Wanda and Luna were possibly the only people in this world whose hate and rejection toward him could hurt him more than any of the enemies he's faced before. What hurt him even more was the fact that Wanda was right about most of the things she said about him, of course that his pride would always stop him from openly showing regret but it didn't mean that he wasn't dying on the inside. Even though, he would not give up easily, he was as determined as her to stand for what he believed in, if she was going to put up a fight, he was going too. She wasn't going to be the only one who dared to hurt the only family she had left to defend her point.

He started to run in circles around her using his supersonic speed, he knew that what he was doing to his own sister was wrong on so many levels but truth be told, she didn't hesitate in using her mystical powers to make every single object inside her house go crazy and start flying toward him, she knew how much she could have hurt him physically and emotionally and yet, she used her powers against him and he didn't need to be a fucking genius to know that Wanda was being dead serious, she wanted him to feel hurt, she resented him and as hard and painful as it was for him, Wanda was acting like she hated him. She didn't leave him with any other option, he needed to survive and protect her at any cost, even if she didn't want to be protected by him anymore. She was his twin sister and she would always be, no matter how much she hates him now due to all the shit they both have been through and how much she blames him for literally everything without acknowledging some degree of responsibility too.

Sometimes you need to be a little harsh to make the ones you love the most see what's wrong and he was convinced that this Captain Marvel was definitely wrong and she was dragging Wanda to a path that was dangerous for her and a path he wasn't sure Wanda could come back from. _"You've always needed someone to look after you, dear sister. Allow me to be that person, I promised it to our parents and it doesn't matter to me how much you hate my overprotective nature when it comes to you, I'll always be there for you even if you hate me with every fiber of your being. I won't allow any asshole to drag you down a path you shouldn't follow and I won't rest until I make you see the error of Danvers' ways! I love you, Wanda and nothing you do will ever change that!"_ Wanda was finding it difficult to keep her breathing at a normal pace due to how much she was stressing her lungs to stop the oxygen from leaving her body, Pietro may not be a powerful mutant when compared to her but he definitely knew how to use his seemingly "simple" power as a weapon when he needed or wanted it.

To say that Wanda felt outraged, hurt and insulted was not necessary, the whole scene going on spoke volumes about how bad she felt. One part of her wanted to kill her brother for daring to hurt her in such a violent way when he always swore to protect her at any cost but another part of her could understand partially that Pietro was hurting physically and emotionally and that what he was doing to her was the equivalent of a little kid throwing a temper tantrum because his or her parents didn't give the kid a candy that he or she wanted to eat before dinner. However, it didn't cause Wanda's hardened heart to soften, on the contrary, it only hardened even more than ever before. This was war and it was only starting, she needed to be prepared to fight her fellow heroes when the time came and there was not a better physical and emotional training than battling her own brother to death, even if the fight started off as a verbal argument with some disagreements. It was obvious that they were too different now, they've changed and their bond wasn't the same.

_"Don't bother in trying to protect me, dear brother! I don't need it! The only person who can protect me right now is myself and I'm my own best friend, my own family and I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" _And with that said, she fired a bright scarlet ray from her hand that sent Pietro flying out her window and she fired it without the slightest hesitation. She was done with everything related to Pietro, she wasn't going to fool herself and say that she didn't feel a damn thing but she couldn't pretend that she didn't see an outcome like that coming. It has been years since Wanda and Pietro stopped having the same strong bond they used to have back when they were running from one place to another every time Wanda's powers got out of control and joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants under Magneto's leadership. After she stole those pieces of Mephisto's soul to magically sire her own children and Pietro refused to attend to hers and Vision's wedding, things have started to change between them and they worsened even more after Pietro convinced her to warp reality to create a new world where everyone got what they wanted, regardless of what SHE wanted really, the whole "no more mutants" shit was the worst of all the things she's ever done and there wasn't a fucking day when she didn't regret having done such an atrocious thing. It was true that she loathed Magneto for caring more about his terrorist cause than for his children but now, she also hated Pietro for making her do things she never intended to do and causing her all those regrets that haunted and plagued her entire life.

* * *

Even so, there was still a small part of her that refused to let go of the past. A tiny part of her that still clung to Pietro and would always see him as her hero, her supporter, her protector, her brother... her other half and she wanted so bad to hate herself for it, she wanted so bad to kill that small and childish part of her soul that ached for Pietro's physical and emotional presence in her life. She would never admit it to anyone, not even to herself but... she missed him a lot, even when she didn't want to miss him, she missed him terribly. She knew that Pietro really loved her with all of his whole being and she would always know that, he meant every word of it all and as hard as she might try, she knew that deep down in her heart, she could never hate Pietro really or forget about him, it was impossible for her to forget everything about the one person who knew her better than everyone else could ever hope to, someone who's seen her best and worst sides and knew what she was truly capable of when angered. The person who was born with her and shared her whole shitty life with her, it was true that a lot of the crap they both have gone through was because of Pietro's bad decisions but even if she didn't admit it to him, she knew that at some extent, she was partially responsible for those things too because after all she was the one with warping-reality powers and the changes she made to the original reality wouldn't have been possible had it not been due to her mystical powers.

She knew that she should be held responsible but Pietro also needed to be reminded of how much it hurt her the fact that he knew she would always listen to anything that came from his mouth and yet, he took advantage of it and it was what hurt her the most, so much that part of the nightmares she had involved the hurt and heartbreak she suffered because of Pietro taking advantage of her. She felt betrayed by him, even if he never meant to backstab her and whether she tried her best to control her emotions or not, it still hurt and it hurt even more when Pietro said the words _I love you, Wanda and nothing you do will ever change that! _Why the hell did he have to say such strong words?! And why did he choose a fight like this to say those words?! Why did he have to remind her how much she still loved him and would always love him regardless of all the shit they've done to each other?! Why did she still have to love him and crave for him so badly?! A tear fell down her cheek without Wanda noticing or even feeling it, she was drained of all her energy and it was a miracle that she hadn't fainted yet. Without Wanda being aware of this, her seemingly self-conscious mouth said

_I love you too... Pietro. _


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics is a publishing house created in 1939, its first name was Timely Publications and most of its characters belong to the superhero genre. Marvel Comics is responsible for the creation of fictional characters such as the Avengers, Deadpool, Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the X-Men and the Inhumans._

_Civil War II is a comic series created by Marvel Comics, it's the sequel to Civil War I and its plot is about a new Inhuman named Ulysses who can see the future and this Inhuman is the center of attention of some Avengers like Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) who wants to use Ulysses' new powers to prevent crimes before they are committed, which is opposed to what Iron Man (Anthony Stark) thinks that it's the correct thing to do: prove that someone is truly a criminal before sending a citizen to jail. Wanda sides with Ms. Marvel and Pietro with Iron Man, after both siblings saw each other after a long time, they end up having a big fight because of their ideological differences in the matter and Wanda tells her brother that he's a sociopath and that she never wants to see him again._

_Mephisto is a demon that's part of the Marvel Universe, he's an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is still unknown but he rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls the "Hell" or "Hades". The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) took two pieces from Mephisto's soul to create her own children since Vision was an android and therefore, he couldn't sire kids. In the original plot from the comics, Mephisto just takes back the stolen pieces that belonged to his soul, Agatha Harkness casts a spell to make Wanda forget that she ever had kids and Mephisto just gets lost and never comes back to Wanda's life again but in this story... things will be much different and Pietro and Wanda will have to fight to stay together and not to let Mephisto trick them or fulfill his promise of revenge against them both. Let's now begin with the story._

**War and Revenge**

* * *

It was a fact that Wanda woke up the next morning feeling so tired, that she could swear she could sleep for the remnant of her life, the tiredness was not just physical but also emotional, she has never before had a fight like the one she had yesterday with none other than Pietro Django Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver or Wanda's arrogant and asshole twin brother who thought that he could still boss his "little" sister around. She still couldn't believe what had transpired between the two, how could have everything gone wrong in a matter of minutes, they started off their family reunion quite well and then, Pietro had to ruin it all by being a jerk and pretending to brainwash her into using her powers to prevent the imminent war from actually taking place. She understood how much the Avengers meant to her brother because she also saw them as her family, the family she and her brother were denied by life itself when they were little and she knew that it didn't matter how much of an asshole Pietro was, he'd hate to see his team fighting each other, even if the reasons behind the conflict were strong ones. She had a breakfast that consisted on fried eggs, strawberry juice and oat cookies baked by herself, she might not be a professional chef but she knew the basics about cooking to survive on her own, after all she and Pietro didn't have anyone else but themselves for many years to survive and they didn't exactly have any luxury.

Feeling a little more energetic than a few minutes ago, she walked toward the balcony of her apartment in order to start her daily Yoga practice, an habit she had picked up a few years ago and helped her relax her nerves and channel her mystic energy in order to have a better control over her powers. She tried to focus on the sound of the birds that could be heard singing a few blocks away since the building which her apartment was located in was located a few blocks away from the Central Park, meaning that she had the possibility to connect with Mother Nature without having to walk long distances. She also tried to focus on the beautiful golden light that emanated from the dawn itself and she let the light envelope her and bring her a brief sense of peace and for a moment, she allowed herself to think that everything was as perfect or good as it was before and she couldn't help but wish for a moment that the civil war, Pietro and his arrogant personality and her own stubbornness were just a bad dream which she would wake up from. She knew better than to believe in such stupid daydreams but she also was sure that forcing her heart to avoid having those feelings of longing was pointless because her heart would always betray her whenever she forced herself to feel things she thought she shouldn't feel and besides, Yoga was about letting go all those emotions that troubled us and the only way to let go of those emotions was allowing herself to feel them, to accept them as part of her being without judging or criticizing herself for feeling that way. She's matured a lot during all these years and this behavior was a proof of it.

_"Oh well! It's about time to take a good, cold and refreshing shower to start the day, there's so much work to do and I cannot afford to waste any minute of this wonderful day. I wonder how will be the Avengers' meeting today, I can't wait to see Stark's face after Carol announces her new strategies to fight or rather, avoid crimes. I really don't like the idea of fighting a war but Stark's stubbornness and arrogance isn't leaving us with any other option and I'm not even talking about my "dear" twin who's so hellbent on fighting for Tony's stupid cause... that he's even willing to fight me...even knowing how much it hurts us to be enemies..."_ Wanda couldn't help but feel so hopeless for a moment, she really believed in Carol, she was truly sure she was on the winner's side but... her brother was on Tony Stark's side and that meant that they would inevitably fight each other. She wiped off a falling tear from her left eye as she walked to her bedroom to pick up her towel and then, head to the bathroom in order to take her much needed shower to get ready for the day. Today was a decisive day, it would determine whether they were doomed to fight each other to death or not, the tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a chainsaw and she didn't need to add more thickness to it. She needed to be strong, confident and passionate about the ideal she was fighting for so hard, she had the guts to kick Pietro's ass and force him to get out of her house and possibly, her life too. If she could do such a thing to someone she never imagined that someday would be her rival, she would definitely be able to fight anyone else that came her way, whether it was an Avenger or not. _"I am strong, I am stronger than ever before and I won't let anyone, not even Pietro, stop me!"_ And with that said, she made her way to the bathroom while carrying her towel over her right shoulder, a determined look plastered on her face.

She let the cold water pour over her whole body, it was as if the water itself was cleaning up Wanda's inner emotional mess, it was her private place and she'd be an idiot if she didn't take the chance to clean not just her body but also her mind and emotions. Once she was finished with her matutine shower and dried herself off with her towel, she picked up the formal outfit that she'd need to wear to attend the scheduled meeting at Stark Tower and since she still had enough time because the meeting was scheduled to start at 8:30 am and it was 6:30 am, she was going to dress herself as elegant as possible, she needed to cause a good impression because after all, despite Carol's ideas and arguments being so much better than Tony's, the poor woman didn't have many supporters and this meant that as superficial as it sounded, the appearance she'd choose to have in the meeting was very important. She needed to look confident, elegant, royal and at once, she also needed to convey a fiery temper that could be impressive enough to make Stark, Pietro and everyone else who was on Tony's side respect her and maybe, fear her too.

_ "Let's see what we have here. This dress is too short and inappropriate for such an elegant and formal "business" meeting! This one just sucks and I don't even know how I have not gotten rid of this trash yet, its fabric is too worn out and decolored! And I'm not wearing this one even if it's the last piece of fabric to cover my body in an apocalyptic world!" _And just like that she continued musing about what dress to wear and what not to wear, until her eyes finally laid on the one that was perfect for the occasion. It was red, the exact hue of red that represented her the most: scarlet, just like her codename Scarlet Witch, it was made of silk but without being too excessively delicate that you could barely touch it, its silk was soft at the touch but also strong when it comes to serious damage done to the fabric, its length reached her knees, not too long but not too short either. She picked up a pair of black velvet long gloves to wear on her arms and matching high heels that reached her ankle. A little bit of make-up, some comb to fix her messy hair and she was done.

_"It doesn't look too informal but not too formal either. At least I picked up my two favorite colours to match my look though. I would have liked to add a more... intimidating look but I'm not going to complain because after all, respect can be earned with actions and intelligence too, not everything has to depend solely on how good you look but I'm not going to lie and say that I don't care about making a good impression in the meeting."_ Once she was done with her appearance, she tried to spend her spare time reading her novel and focusing her mind on other mundane chores to avoid thinking about a possible scenario that could happen but she didn't want to ruin her perfect morning by dwelling on it any longer. She needed to keep moving on and the less she tried to think about her brother and the possibility of them becoming sworn enemies soon, the more peaceful she'd feel and the easier would it be for her to... to get r-r... rid of him if needed.

* * *

It was 6:00 am and he felt so fucking tired that for the first time in his life, he was willing to stay still for as many years and centuries as possible. He didn't sleep at all last night and anyone who looked at his face wouldn't need to ask the question to know that Pietro didn't know anything about sleeping well after his beloved sister not just humiliated him but also kicked his ass out of her damn house. He still refused to believe that what Wanda told him was the cold and hard truth, he wanted so bad to believe that his brain was tricking him and everything he heard coming from her lips was just his imagination playing dirty tricks on him. Though, he knew better than to be foolish enough to believe in that, he's never seen Wanda so determined to stand for a belief as he saw her just yesterday, it worried him to no end how willing she was to get rid of anyone, himself included apparently, just to support some crazy woman who claimed to be an Avenger but was acting like an immature brat in his opinion.

An immature brat with superpowers, a heavy influence in the team and most important, an immature brat who Wanda believed in with so much faith and conviction, that she not just yelled at him, insulted him and ultimately kicked his ass out of her apartment but she also told him that she didn't want him anymore and he could still hear her voice ringing inside of his mind as if Wanda were still there and screaming at the top of her lungs those hurtful and strong words _I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! _and Wanda hurt him the way she did just to defend her, just to defend Carol fucking Danvers of all people. He didn't care that much about the woman before this whole mess, he was indifferent with her and her actions or decisions never affected him but now... now things were different, Carol messed with something or rather, someone that was sacred to Pietro, she dared to drag Wanda down a path he was not sure his sister could come back from, especially if we take into account Wanda's tendency to be mentally unstable and her depression issues, Carol didn't know Wanda the way he did know her, she didn't grow up with Wanda like he did and she definitely didn't know how to control Wanda whenever she went "crazy" on people or when she drowned herself in her own depression. Carol Danvers could be as heroic and marvelous as everyone who was stupid enough to follow her thought she was but for him, she was a dangerous immature brat that was causing more problems than solutions.

_"How is it possible?! How could Wanda believe in such a stupid lie like the one Carol was trying to make her believe in?! She's just doing this out of revenge, she's just resentful because of all I made her do in the past and... I ca... I can't say that I blame her because she's partially right about me but... is she really willing to become my enemy just to side with her and support Carol's "revolutionary" ideas? I hope that I'm wrong but I can't get rid of this unsettling feeling that tells me Wanda is serious this time about being willing to do anything to stand for what she believes in... even if that mean... if that m-me-e... if that mean becoming my enemy." _He couldn't help but wonder himself that out loud. He didn't know what to do from now on, he didn't feel like fighting Wanda to death, he couldn't even allow himself to imagine how would it feel to deliver the final blow that would k-ki... kill her. This was worse than feeling a thousand of knives being stabbed through his chest at once, if there was something Pietro was sure about, it was that there wasn't anything or anyone who could hurt them both as much as they could hurt each other, they were their greatest strength for many years but they were also their fatal weakness and Pietro didn't like at all where this was all going. There was no way this could end well for anyone.

_"I really wish that this whole mess was just a fucking nightmare I would wake up soon from, I want so bad to pretend that none of this_ _is happening really but... I can't possibly outrun this, I can't escape and... it's terrifying. For the first time, I don't really have anywhere to go or hide in, I'm fucking stuck in this whole mess and it feels worse than being forced to stay still for a whole year. This is torture and I can't help but wonder when is this all going to be over." _He spoke to himself while he tried his best to get up from the bed and get ready for the day, if he wasn't so stressed because of the meeting and the possibility to face Wanda and Captain fucking Marvel, he would have been ready for the meeting eons ago but he didn't sleep at all last night either and his tiredness was taking a toll on him now, not even the extra concentrated coffee he prepared for himself once he finally managed to get up and go to the kitchen, which had an excessive amount of caffeine, could take away his sleepy and lazy mood from him.

Without any other option left, he finished drinking his coffee and then, he walked over to where he kept the pans in order to prepare some good pancakes to have a breakfast. He needed to eat as fast as possible because he needed to be fully dressed and ready to go out his house to head to Stark Tower and attend the dreaded meeting, the one that would decide once and for all if they were all doomed to fight or if there was the possibility of them agreeing on something and therefore, realizing that this was nothing but a fucking mess nobody needed or wanted to deal with. Once the pan was hot enough, he poured the dense liquid that in a couple of minutes would be pancakes, he'd eat 6 or 8 pancakes for his breakfast and if he was entirely honest with himself, he was eating out of fear of fainting due to the tiredness that he felt and not because he was really hungry, he didn't want to do anything else but lay on his bed all the fucking day to try to recover from everything that has been affecting him since yesterday in the afternoon, he felt drained from all his energy and he wasn't in good shape, neither physically or mentally. Once the pancakes were finally cooked enough, he went to grab some dishes to serve and start eating them and after a couple of minutes, he was finished. Getting up from the table to wash the dishes and the now empty cup of coffee in the sink, he couldn't help but start thinking about how was going to be the meeting, if he was truly honest with himself, he didn't want to get out of his home because that would mean that he had to face the cruel world that was waiting for his coward ass to get out of his safe zone and face it. He knew that he'd be a coward if he refused to attend the damn meeting but fuck! He didn't feel like fighting a war, not when it was what reminded him the most about the shitty childhood he and Wanda had. He would never wrap his mind around the idea of Wanda, of all the damn people, agreeing to burn the world for a cause that was bringing more pain and loss than a good change in society.

_"Stop thinking about it Pietro! It won't fucking help and Wanda was crystal clear with you, she doesn't want you anymore and nobody, not even her, will ever hurt my pride. Does she really want to kiss Carol Danvers' crazy ass?! Let her do it! We'll see how well it works for her to follow Danvers like a lost puppy. I'm done trying to convince a stubborn bitch of something that's obvious for anyone with a half functional brain. I'm Pietro Django Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver and I am the fastest living being that exists in this godforsaken world and I don't fucking need Wanda, Danvers or anyone else to win. I'm going to win this damn war one way or another and I will show Wanda how wrong she was for choosing Danvers over Stark...o-ove... over me." _The same sentence he started pronouncing out loud, so loud that it felt as if he were trying to scream, was finished with a voice so quiet and low that only he could hear it. He didn't even feel the warm tear that fell down his left cheek and he wasn't definitely feeling the one that was threatening to fall down his right cheek, he was busy trying not to stumble in his way to the bathroom due to the blurry vision he had and his lack of sleep and for anyone who looked at his face, it was more than obvious that his vision was blurry because of the tears that were blocking his vision and those dark circles under his eyes were a bold proof of his "wonderful" night of sleep.

Once he finally reached his bedroom, he grabbed a sky blue towel and then, he headed to the bathroom in order to take his much needed shower. Maybe a cool and refreshing shower could finally wake him up once and for all and he could have the chance to try his best to relax and see the good side of this... of course if there was ever a good side in all of this. While he was letting the cool water pour over his naked body, he felt a pressure in his chest and he couldn't help but feel his whole body shake with rage, sadness and powerlessness... he finally let go of all the frustration that was consuming him completely from the inside since Wanda kicked his ass royally the day before. He didn't know when did he start to cry with no sign of stopping anytime soon, if it wasn't for the water pouring down on him and the droplets of water decorating all his skin from head to toe and the tears that were mixing and fusing with the water, it would have been more than easy to notice the reddened and sore eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks like thick waterfalls that threatened to flood the whole bathroom and possibly the rest of the house. He knew now that he was crying for he couldn't care less about his "dignity" now that he was alone and to be quite honest, he was happy that this happened in the shower and not in the meeting, he'd rather kill himself than let anyone else, even Wanda, see him doing something so pathetic as crying.

Crying meant that you were weak and he wasn't weak, he wasn't a poor defenseless kid, he was an Avenger, a hero and he didn't fucking care how much many others thought he was an arrogant asshole, he would always show his strongest and most determined expression when surrounded by others. This was a moment that would be a secret to him until the day he died, this moment would be buried in his tomb with his corpse.

He was finished after a few minutes and then, he went closer to the closet in order to pick up the outfit he would wear for the meeting. Being an Avenger and having Tony Stark as a leader for so many years definitely paid off, he now had a closet full of all kind of outfits, from the special spandexs he used when fighting to the most classy and elegant ones. He picked up a suit that consisted of a grey long sleeved button shirt with a navy blue silk jacket and matching pants made from the same fabric, some bright black formal-looking shoes and he was done. He just needed to comb his hair a little bit and apply some get to keep it in shape. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked, feeling proud of how good, elegant and attractive he looked, if he wasn't dressing like that for a meeting about starting or not a damn war to support or stop either Danvers or Stark, he'd be more than happy to show off his attractiveness to the ladies who were part of the team but he knew better than to be the typical playboy arrogant he was almost all the time, this was serious business and if he was honest, it wasn't like he felt like flirting today, not when the woman he cared about the most was turning into his enemy. As he kept looking at himself in the body length mirror, he couldn't stop one more tear from falling and this time, he didn't try to wipe it off his face, he knew it was pointless and it wasn't like there was anyone else in his house to see him like that, to see him at his worst.

He wondered briefly if he was truly ready for what was about to come his way, if he was going to be strong enough to face what seemed now the inevitable, to face many of his comrades or rather, ex-comrades and mostly, if he was ready to face Wanda or worse... k-ki-kill her if he was required to do so. He wished right now more than ever before that this whole mess was nothing but an awful, horrible and terrifying nightmare he would wake up soon from. Life really sucked now.

_"I guess it's time to go, I need to be just in time and I cannot disappoint Stark and the other Avengers who are counting on me. I am strong, confident and I know that I will be the final winner, no matter what I have to do in order to be so." _And with that said, he changed his facial expression for a determined one, an expression full of commitment to the cause he was fighting for, he finally wiped off the lingering tears that were still piling up in his eyes, cleaning his eyes and looking forward to show everyone who was the real champion and winner. He walked over to the door of his house, opened it and once he was out, he slammed the door with such force that it would be a miracle if the poor door wasn't broken or didn't just fall to the ground in his absence.

* * *

Eons, eons and eons just passed by and for him it was always the same, the same lame, boring and monochromatic existence. The only music his ears ever heard was the desperate cries coming from the damned souls that were doomed to spend all eternity in his realm, that was some good music to him and he couldn't imagine a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, a decade, a century, a millenia, a whole eon without those beautiful screams, it was addictive and he would never overcome such a strong and delightful addiction because it was his very reason to exist, his very life and as immortal and eternal as he was, he'd get bored easily if it wasn't for the damned souls keeping him entertained. However, there was a specific person in his mind currently, someone who was powerful for a mortal, he swore that he knew her fucking name. He had to know it, damnit!

It was woman, he was sure of that, he was as sure of that as were all of the damned souls about their fate, they knew very well that they would never get out of this Hell._ "What was her name? Jhonda, Ronda, Wondy, Wendy?... No, those couldn't be her names, I can't remember any mortal who meant personal business to me, damned or not, with such names. I need to keep myself calm and let my mind relax in order for me to remember the specific woman I need to remember, that's the only way I will ever come across the one mortal who's still got a serious debt with me... a debt that was technically paid since I took back what was rightfully mine but nobody who's stupid enough to mess with me, debt paid or not, gets away with it... at least not without some... devastating and horrific consequences." _

Mephisto mused as he took a sip of his favorite drink, the blood he could spill from the damned who were put under unimaginable tortures, its taste was something that never ceased to delight Mephisto, it didn't matter if the blood was from a different victim every time or if it was always the same person, the taste never ceased to be wonderful. The bright scarlet hue it had, its perfect density because it wasn't too liquid but neither too dense, it was as dense and liquid as it had to be to taste wonderfully good. _"Wait. Scarlet! That damn word means something, I know and it has to be important for my emotions to get this intense. Scarlet, scarlet, FUCKING SCARLET! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT WORD MEAN?! WHY DOES IT MATTER SO MUCH?! It has to mean something, anything. C'mon I am Mephisto, the most powerful demon in this existence, I can't let myself be defeated by such a shitty memory that likes to tease me and play with me at the worst of all times. Scarlet, that was one of her names, I think she had more than one name and I'm sure that Scarlet is one of them but why? Why did she choose a name like Scarlet? Was she born with the name or did she choose it like many mortals choose ridiculous nicknames to, seemingly, hide their true identities? I fucking hate this! I should be able to remember absolutely everything about the one mortal that had the damn guts to steal two pieces from my core to... OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! NOW I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER FOR WHAT SHE STOLE PARTS OF MY SOUL! GREAT, JUST GREAT!"_

He would get to the bottom of this, he would be damned if he let the human who stole pieces from his very soul get away with what she did, it didn't matter to him if the debt was "paid" because he took back what always belonged to him. He was the one who had to take back what was stolen from him, she never gave him back the pieces that she stole from his soul and that was something Mephisto would never forgive her for. She messed with the most powerful, evil and merciless demon in existence, she's been lucky enough all these years because of his amnesia... but it wouldn't last forever and she better pray to all the fucking Gods she knows about to protect her ass because whatever torture the souls damned in Hell with him suffered would be child's play compared to what he had in store for her. _"Whoever you are Scarlet, you will feel every single bit of all my wrath!" _If anyone was close enough to where Mephisto was, it was very clear that the souls from Hell would live in Paradise compared to Scarlet.


	3. Meeting

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics is a publishing house created in 1939, its first name was Timely Publications and most of its characters belong to the superhero genre. Marvel Comics is responsible for the creation of fictional characters such as the Avengers, Deadpool, Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the X-Men and the Inhumans._

_Civil War II is a comic series created by Marvel Comics, it's the sequel to Civil War I and its plot is about a new Inhuman named Ulysses who can see the future and this Inhuman is the center of attention of some Avengers like Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) who wants to use Ulysses' new powers to prevent crimes before they are committed, which is opposed to what Iron Man (Anthony Stark) thinks that it's the correct thing to do: prove that someone is truly a criminal before sending a citizen to jail. Wanda sides with Ms. Marvel and Pietro with Iron Man, after both siblings saw each other after a long time, they end up having a big fight because of their ideological differences in the matter and Wanda tells her brother that he's a sociopath and that she never wants to see him again._

_Mephisto is a demon that's part of the Marvel Universe, he's an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is still unknown but he rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls the "Hell" or "Hades". The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) took two pieces from Mephisto's soul to create her own children since Vision was an android and therefore, he couldn't sire kids. In the original plot from the comics, Mephisto just takes back the stolen pieces that belonged to his soul, Agatha Harkness casts a spell to make Wanda forget that she ever had kids and Mephisto just gets lost and never comes back to Wanda's life again but in this story... things will be much different and Pietro and Wanda will have to fight to stay together and not to let Mephisto trick them or fulfill his promise of revenge against them both. Let's now begin with the story._

**War and Revenge**

* * *

The next morning, or what humans would call "the next morning" since for him time was nothing but an abstract conception that mortals created in order to have "control" over the events that take place in the universe. How ironic it all was! Mortals of all races and species thought that the universe obeyed to their perception of time, of nature, of science, of arts. They failed to realize that the universe had its own laws, its own time, its own cycle, its own essence but what fun would he have if all mortals were that wise? He would have nothing to have fun with! He was the master of lies, the deceiver, the one whom nobody could ever fool or cheat but it was enough for today, he couldn't keep himself all the day just musing and thinking about the real existence or non-existence of such an abstract concept like time. He had more important things that needed his full attention, like this Scarlet person who obviously stole those two pieces from his soul and he still didn't know why the hell had this woman stolen pieces from his soul, he wanted to believe that "Scarlet" stole those pieces without knowing whose soul she was stealing those pieces from but he didn't think so. If honesty had a place in his thoughts for once, she was too powerful and skilled to steal those pieces from his soul and if she was able to hide from him for so many years or what mortals would perceive as years, she wasn't just a powerful mortal but also someone who didn't seem to have any fear or respect for him, for the most powerful and terrifying demon that existed, for Mephisto.

He couldn't allow that to happen, it would be an unforgivable humiliation if he didn't do anything to get back at the bitchy witch who, unknowingly, declared war to him the moment she dared to take pieces from his very essence from him. Doing such a thing was the human equivalent of raping, torturing, killing someone or worse, trying to commit genocide, an art which many mortals were experts at. This was serious and he wouldn't stand by watching how she moved on with her life without paying the real price for what she did to him. She needed to be taught a hard lesson, one she would never forget about, one that would teach not just Scarlet but any other mortal who thought that it was a wise idea to mess with him why he is evil incarnated and an entity that shouldn't be messed with.

_ "I will find you, Scarlet! You will regret the moment you dared to steal parts of my soul, my essence for your own gain. There hasn't been anyone who tried to screw me over and has gotten away with it and you won't be the first one, you might have been the most powerful one to screw me over but that will be rearranged! I refuse to live knowing that you're having the perfect life you always dreamed of, not if I have something to say and do about it!" _And with such strong words said, he got up from his throne chair and made his way over to a giant mirror that showed him the outside world or like he liked to call it, the human world and the place where he was sure that this Scarlet person lived in. How funny it was the fact that because of Scarlet, countless of humans would suffer because if he had to burn the world to get what he wanted, he'd do it without a second thought. He was Mephisto and humans were just mere insects if compared to him, they were just inconsequential damage and it was a necessary damage if it assured him that he'd be given justice.

"First things first, I need to know who is Scarlet really, not because I give a fuck about who I will need to torture or kill but because I need to narrow my search in order to find who I'm looking for. I can't care less about how many innocents will probably get killed but I need to make this search as easy as possible for me. Where should I start my quest? I don't remember when was the last time I saw her or heard anything about her, she was European or so because now that I finally remembered the word Scarlet, I could find at least one clue about her identity but I need more… if I could just remember the last fucking time I ever saw her, things would be way easier for me, not to mention that I still don't remember why exactly did she steal pieces from my soul."/em The mirror just showed the most insignificant, boring and stupid things he could ever see of the mortal world, he needed to channel and focus his demonic energy in finding a clue related to anyone who was Scarlet or had a name related to it, that was the only clue he had for now and unless his mind found a more accurate memory about her, that would be the only thing he would depend on.

* * *

Wanda had just arrived at the meeting, it didn't take long for her to arrive since she was ready since she was finished at 7:00 am, she took the elevator and pressed a button that had the number 9 written over it. Once the elevator reached the 9th floor, she got out of it and walked over a glassy door but before, she had to let the security device take an image of her fingerprints of both hands, which made her take off her gloves to allow the machine take the sample it needed to confirm that it was an Avenger the one who was going to enter the meeting hall. Once she was granted access to the meeting hall, she covered her hands again with the gloves and entered the hall to find Captain America (Steve Rogers), Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Thor and other less important Avengers. What was rare to her was that Tony Stark hadn't arrived yet and neither had Carol Danvers, she thought that these two were the ones who should have arrived long before anyone else since it was because of them that this whole conflict was taking place, the young Inhuman Ulysses should have arrived already since he was part of the reasons this whole showdown between Carol and Tony was going on.

Besides, Wanda knew that Stark was interested in studying and analyzing Ulysses' abilities in order to understand better his predictions and make sure that what he sees, it's an actual future and not just a probability that more likely won't turn into a tangible reality or that Ulysses isn't having visions of other alternative realities. _"Just how stupid and arrogant does Stark need to be?! What does it matter if what this young man sees is a real and tangible future or just the probability for something to happen? If there's even a slight possibility of someone causing serious damage, that person must be stopped before he or she commits the crime. Why is it so damn hard for Tony to accept that he's just wrong and that Carol's proposition can offer more solutions than whatever Tony comes with. He's just an arrogant asshole, just like Pietro."_

She couldn't help herself but feel a little resentful about Pietro, he tried to be a good brother and all but he was also so full of himself that many times, he didn't realize how his actions or decisions affected others around him, especially the ones he cared about the most, it was almost like a tragedy, someone who deeply cared for those he thought of as family only to end up screwing things over and over again. He fucked up and he knew it but his stubbornness stopped him from admitting his mistakes, she knew that he truly felt sorry for everything he did to her, even if none of that was done purposefully but there were things that just couldn't be fixed with a mere verbal apology, there were things that couldn't be undone by just saying I'm sorry because if everything could be fixed and repaired with mere apologies, many rapists, killers or thieves wouldn't need to pay a high price for their crimes, a price that often was almost impossible to pay due to how severe had been the committed crime. Of course that Pietro had never committed such severe crimes like killing or raping someone and Wanda didn't take into account robbery as a crime due to the crappy childhood they both had and they often needed to steal to survive in the streets but the M-Day was partially his fault, he knew it and he refused to just accept it, she wanted to express herself and he didn't even let her finish what she wanted to say.

The M-Day was one of those things he couldn't fix or undo with an apology and while she gave the mutants their powers back, it doesn't change the fact that the M-Day existed and that it will be remembered by all the mutants, even if they forgave her for it and Pietro wouldn't imagine how much it has all affected her, how sometimes she had horrible nightmares about that day and how much she suffered after losing the children she created by taking two pieces from some demon's soul, a demon that was known as Mequisto o Mepisto, she wasn't really sure but she knew that one of those had to be his name.

_"He doesn't begin to imagine how I feel inside, how affected I really am and he still wanted me to jump at the sound of his voice, as if I still were the same needy and insecure child he grew up with. He refuses to accept that I don't need him anymore really. I love him and it will always be that way but I have to stand for what I know that must be done, even if that means being my brother's enemy from now on."_ Wanda spoke to herself in a low voice, as if she was trying to find some comfort in it or give herself courage to face what was about to come. While Wanda was distracted and drowned in her own little and miserable world, she didn't notice Steve Rogers walking toward her until the gentle Captain America finally greeted her, making his presence known to Wanda.

_"Good morning, Ms. Maximoff. How do you do? Is everything alright? You look a Little depressed and I'm curious to know why but of course if you let me know why."_ Wanda almost released a cry of surprise when she noticed Steve standing next to her, she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings today and that wasn't a good sign, she needed to stay focused and letting her emotions about Pietro and her memories about him or her lost children get in the way won't help her at all. Once she finally got over her initial surprise, she finally greeted the Captain back and acknowledged his presence. _"Good morning, Captain America! How do you do? I'm fine, it's nothing serious really, there are some days I wake up feeling a little sad or pessimistic but it's nothing that can't get better eventually. Thanks for the concern, though._" Said Wanda with a voice that sounded as serious and determined as she could manage, it was a fact that her emotions would always look for a way to sneak their way into Wanda's decisions, actions and moods but she trusted herself to keep her feelings under control.

Steve finally told her _"If you say so, I just hope that whatever is troubling you is not serious enough to affect you long term. You're one of the strongest Avengers I have ever met and I wish you the best Wanda. I hope you can eventually solve your issues and I trust you to do it. Don't forget that regardless of our differences, if you need a friend to lend you a hand, you can count on me."_ She kept looking at Steve completely speechless, the Captain never said anything so bold or direct about the issue that was troubling her but he seemed to know so well that despite her good acting skills, she wasn't ok and she feared that she wouldn't be ok for who knows how long, she knew it wouldn't be easy for her to make the decisions she would have to make to defend her position and Carol's but she knew that it was worth the risk and the final result of this step she was taking in her life.

_"Thank you, Captain America. Your words mean a lot to me and I truly appreciate your concern for me. I, too, wish you the best and if you also need a friend to lend you a hand, you can also count on me."_ Wanda told the Captain America, she truly appreciated Steve's concern for her, for moments, it made her feel that there could be light at the end of the abyss she seemed to have fallen in without any possibility of getting out of there. However, she needed to deal with her own inner demons on her own and for that to happen, she couldn't afford to let anyone know the full extent of her problems or else, they would try to "help" her instead of letting her fight her own battles. She was strong and even if she truly felt grateful for having such great Friends and teammates, this was something personal, something that she would need to deal with on her own.

Once the pleasant conversation was over, Wanda headed toward one of the many chairs that were inside the hall and took a seat while she waited for Stark and Danvers to arrive. She, once again, got distracted by her own inner turmoil and realizing that those emotions were fighting hard their way out, she tried to concentrate to allow her mind to dive into a state between ire and serenity, not too relaxed but not too stressed either, she kept doing so for a couple of minutes until she felt that her emotions could be controlled easier but at once, she could also feel the intensity of her feelings. It was as if she were crying a whole sea but without the sea's waves crushing and drowning her in the bottom of herself, locking her away from everyone and everything. Wanda was counting every second and minute, for the first time she really understood her brother when he said that time was so damn slow, that he was bored as hell because of how slow was the world and the people who inhabited it. She really wished everyone was here right now for the meeting to start once and for all.

* * *

It would be 10 minutes until the reunion started and for the first time, he felt like he arrived late, as if he was the last Avenger to make it just in time. While he was grateful of having such amazing powers like being able to move and think at supersonic speeds, he was never as grateful to have these powers as he was now, if it wasn't for his speed, he would have never arrived in time. He was 100% sure that every Avenger was in there already, from Tony, Natasha, Thor, Ms. Annoying Danvers and… her. Oh, fuck! What a bad time to think about her of all people, it was hard enough for him to ignore his emotions and thoughts when it came to his twin and this was the worst of all moments for him to drown himself in his bottomless ocean of misery, reject and full of Wandas who hated him and kicked his ass out of their lives. He needed to stay strong and focused, all the Avengers were needed and he needed to show that he deserved to be part of the team, that he was strong enough to fight for the right cause without an ounce of hesitation. He was taking too long for his liking to get to the 9th floor and face the inevitable and since the elevator was too slow, he'd go upstairs at his full speed in order to make it in time. Whatever had to happen, he'd let it happen.

In just a couple of seconds, he was up there in the 9th floor, he went through the security process of letting the machine take a sample of his fingerprints to confirm that he was Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver and a member of the Avengers and not an invasor, an intruder or just someone who wasn't meant to attend the meeting. This was serious business and he understood perfectly why such drastic security measures had to be taken but since he was an official member of the Avengers, he didn't need to worry about security expelling him of the building and after a few minutes that were like hours for Pietro, the machine finally granted him access to the meeting hall. Inside he saw Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Thor, Clint Barton and of course, his "dear" sister who obviously didn't want him anymore and was keeping her ground on it. He greeted everyone who was in there and they returned the gesture.

However, it was Steve who greeted him verbally and of course, he also greeted him verbally. _"Good morning, Pietro. How have you been? I can't help but be curious about why did you arrive so late to the meeting when usually you are so fast that's almost impossible for you to be late. Did something happen to you, Pietro? You know that you can always tell me."_ Pietro wasn't expecting that at all, he briefly gave his sister a glance to find some answer to this but he didn't really find anything about her that could explain why Steve suddenly seemed to know that there was something wrong with them both, it didn't help either that Wanda turner her head to the opposite side as soon as she felt his eyes looking at her and that definitely was an indication that she did or said something that made Steve suspect that there was something wrong in their relationship currently. Although, he had to admit that he found hard to believe that Wanda did or said something that could have let Steve Rogers know anything about what was going on between them, he knew how prideful Wanda could be when it came to showing openly her true feelings or thoughts about something if she felt that others would pity her or think if her as someone weak.

_"I am perfectly fine, thank you Steve. I don't know what makes you think that I'm not fine, it's just that this whole meeting and the thick tension because of what's going on between Stark and Danvers are things that affect all of us and maybe, part of the tension is starting to take a toll on me but it's nothing serious. Don't worry, I will be fine."_

Steve just kept looking at him for a couple of seconds, as if he were waiting for Pietro to suddenly forget about that big pride of his and admit that he wasn't as fine as he told the Captain America that he was. Pietro could swear that Steve Rogers had to have developed some mutation, superpower or ability that secretly allowed him to sense discomfort in others, there was no other way Steve could see through him so easily, the only one who had that ability was Wanda and just like her, Pietro was very good at disguising his true feelings when these showed weakness in front of others, feelings like sadness, hopelessness, frustration or shame and if Pietro was honest with himself, he was feeling all those emotions right now. He couldn't be seen as the poor Avenger who had the mother of all fights with his twin sister and therefore, he couldn't possibly be fine because he and Wanda would more likely fight each other to death due go their irreconcilable differences, not to mention the endless list of mistakes made by the both of them and that led each other, especially Wanda, to resent the other twin.

It was Wanda's turn now to finally acknowledge Pietro's presence in the room instead of pretending that he didn't even exist. _"Good Morning, Pietro. I am actually surprised to see you here since many Avengers are too tense or worried about what's going on with Ulysses to attend this event. I didn't think I'd see you around here today." _Said Wanda and he could swear that Wanda was playing with fire and provoking him in the wrong place, as if she tried to encourage him to leave while she's standing. How wrong she was because he wasn't going to back down this time, he was as determined as she was to stand for what he believed in and fight whoever came his way for it.

If she was good at being subtle to say things that she knew that hurt him, he was going to show her how good he was at it too_. "Good Morning Wanda. It is me who should be surprised to see you here since like you said, many Avengers are too tense and worried about the matter but in all honesty, it should be you the one who should be the most troubled of us since it's possible that some cause won't have so much supports if the rumors about Stark's discovery are true. Let's wait and see before start telling people where should they be and where shouldn't they be."_ For once, he couldn't care less about having hurt Wanda's feelings on purpose since she didn't care about calling him weak in a subtle manner, he didn't see how it was wrong to make Wanda feel powerless for a moment. She thought that because she kicked his ass out her house, he'd either beg her endlessly for forgiveness or that he'd act like a weakling instead of mustering enough courage to stand up to her like she did to him.

He could feel Wanda's anger rising up like a volcano that was about to erupt, under any other circumstance he would try to calm Wanda down or get away from her until she calmed down but this time things were different and he couldn't afford to let Wanda know how much her subtle and indirect insults hurt him, she felt entitled to "show him his place" and he felt entitled to make her feel a tiny portion of all the pain she's made him feel since yesterday. He still found hard to believe that just hours ago, they were brother and sister and now, they were throwing subtle insults and harmful indirects to each other without caring how much the other twin is hurting. Just when Wanda was about to get back at him, he heard the glassy electronic door being opened to reveal the arrival of Tony Stark, Carol Danvers, T'Challa and of course, the young Inhuman whose name was Ulysses Cain.

_"Good Morning, fellow Avengers. This reunion must be started immediately."_


	4. Discussion I

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics is a publishing house created in 1939, its first name was Timely Publications and most of its characters belong to the superhero genre. Marvel Comics is responsible for the creation of fictional characters such as the Avengers, Deadpool, Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the X-Men and the Inhumans._

_Civil War II is a comic series created by Marvel Comics, it's the sequel to Civil War I and its plot is about a new Inhuman named Ulysses who can see the future and this Inhuman is the center of attention of some Avengers like Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) who wants to use Ulysses' new powers to prevent crimes before they are committed, which is opposed to what Iron Man (Anthony Stark) thinks that it's the correct thing to do: prove that someone is truly a criminal before sending a citizen to jail. Wanda sides with Ms. Marvel and Pietro with Iron Man, after both siblings saw each other after a long time, they end up having a big fight because of their ideological differences in the matter and Wanda tells her brother that he's a sociopath and that she never wants to see him again._

_Mephisto is a demon that's part of the Marvel Universe, he's an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is still unknown but he rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls the "Hell" or "Hades". The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) took two pieces from Mephisto's soul to create her own children since Vision was an android and therefore, he couldn't sire kids. In the original plot from the comics, Mephisto just takes back the stolen pieces that belonged to his soul, Agatha Harkness casts a spell to make Wanda forget that she ever had kids and Mephisto just gets lost and never comes back to Wanda's life again but in this story... things will be much different and Pietro and Wanda will have to fight to stay together and not to let Mephisto trick them or fulfill his promise of revenge against them both. Let's now begin with the story._

**War and Revenge**

* * *

Carol Danvers, known as Captain Marvel, was the one who started to speak in the meeting. _"As we said, it's time to start this lovely meeting, you all have waited too long for this to be solved and now it's the time for it. As you already know, Mr. Stark and I discovered a few weeks ago the existence of a young Inhuman whose name is Ulysses Cain, an Inhuman with the ability to see the future, to predict when someone will commit a crime and how severe the committed crime will be. The powers of this young man are very important and delicate, we can't afford to let Ulysses be surrounded by wrong people, we need to make sure that Ulysses uses his powers for the correct purposes and not for misguided ones."_ The young female Avenger finished the sentence with a determined look in her face, Carol was a trained soldier who worked for the US army for many years, after she obtained her superhuman powers due to the Terrigen Mist that turned her into Captain Marvel and therefore, a superhuman who now uses her newfound abilities for the greater good.

She knew that it was hard to treat as criminals those innocents that have done nothing wrong yet but if there was the slightest possibility of someone, regardless of his or her current innocence, who can commit a severe crime in the future, even if the probability is too small, drastic measures must be taken in order to protect both the victim and the future criminal. What nobody seemed to notice is that by sending future possible criminals to jail, she's not just saving the future victim but she's also saving the criminal from his or her own darkness.

Being a soldier wasn't a job full of rainbows, unicorns, handsome princes and stunningly beautiful princesses and gentle fairies godmothers. Being a soldier meant that even if your intentions were good, there would always be something to sacrifice and that many times, you had to do things that were morally questionable but were things that had to be done because many times, you didn't have many options to choose. They didn't have any idea of the many things she's done during her years of service in the US army, they were judging her without even thinking about how much the things she did because there wasn't just any other damn option haunted and invaded her dreams, thoughts and feelings like a fucking plague. She really hated the idea of sending to jail people who didn't have any idea of the possible crime they would probably commit but if their presence in jail served to prevent these people from having to live all their lives with the constant reminder of the irreversible damage they caused while also saving their possible future victims' lives, she'd be more than willing to send even a newborn to jail.

However, she wasn't here to be friendly with everyone and beg them to accept or at least take into account her proposition because she already knew that what she was proposing would be seen as insane, incorrect, something that was against the laws, even if those laws were in many cases the cause of so much corruption in the system and ultimately, her ideas would be seen as something that must not be done by any means. _"Ulysses' powers allow him to predict different futures, some of these futures are more likely to happen than others but we must not underestimate the less possible futures because if these events appeared in Ulysses' visions, there is still a slight chance for these possibilities to become a tangible reality. As heroes, it's our duty to do whatever it takes to protect every citizen in America and also, citizens from other countries that might need the Avengers' help. Ulysses might be the miracle we need to make it all stop once and for all, he might be the one who will help us end the crime and evil in our world if we use his visions to stop more atrocities from happening."_ And with that, Carol's speech was over. Despite many people disagreeing with her views, she sounded really convinced, as though she knew that she could make it, that she really did have the final key to eliminate crime in the world once and for all.

She could see that many of the Avengers who opposed to her proposition before were starting to rethink their position this time. Perhaps it was what she needed to do to make sure that her fellow Avengers didn't see her as the crazy soldier who took drastic measures without caring for the results, she could barely hide the triumphant smile that was forcing its way through her tightly pressed lips, they were finally beginning to see things her way and she couldn't help but feel so good when she saw Tony's worried expression. The man could be a genius when it came to technology and an expert playboy when it came to ladies but there was no way he could outmatch her this time.

However, there was someone in the meeting hall that drew Carol's attention to her more than anyone else, it was a black haired woman with greenish-blue eyes who was dressed in a very elegant red and black outfit that made her look delicate but also fierce. She already knew by just looking at her that anyone who dared to screw her over would be dead or worse. Curiosity got the best of Carol and she adressed the woman with a gesture that indicated her that Carol wanted to hear her opinion. _"Excuse me but I would like to listen to what the elegant lady dressed in red and black has to say. Would you please tell me your name? It doesn't have to be your real name if you don't want to tell me, just tell me how do the citizens of this country know you as and I will adress you using that identity."_ She didn't have to wait for the adressed lady to understand that Carol was asking her to speak since the lady immediately got up from her seat and made her identity known to Carol.

_ "Good Morning Ms. Marvel, my name is Wanda Maximoff but you can also adress me by my public identity if you wish so, I am also known as the Scarlet Witch. I feel very grateful to be the first person you adressed to express her opinion since I am one of the few who agrees with your proposition. I also think that is better to make some necessary sacrifices to reach higher goals that will benefit most of the people in the end, even those who now disagree with this idea will find themselves safe, happy and the most important part, these people will realize that as painful as it can be seeing current innocents being sent to jail, the sacrifice will be worth it because it will save more lives than wait for physical evidences that show to a judge in a court that someone committed a crime. It doesn't really make justice for anyone if the criminal murdered someone since death is hard to cheat even for people who can cheat it but those who can't, those don't really get any justice for the deed done."_

Carol found herself at a loss of words, she couldn't bring herself to say anything since out of all the things she could have expected, this one wasn't definitely one of them. It was a good surprise to know that she had more people than she thought who supported her, it was a good start because it was already bad enough that her idea wasn't going to be fully accepted by many people, this meant that there was a possibility for others to gradually start seeing things her way. _"I am very grateful to know that there's at least someone else who understands the importance of preventing things instead of letting them happen just because we know how to clean up the mess when it's probably too late to fix anything."_ Said Carol to the public in general but she wanted to make the lady whom she now knew as the Scarlet Witch. The Avenger known as Captain Marvel needed to make sure that the Scarlet Witch was always on her side, no matter what, having spent years working as a soldier in the US army taught her that any advantage she could get her hands on, she would take it without a second thought.

_"I'd like to know this young Inhuman once and for all, it would be unfair that the one person who is the most important topic to be talked about in this meeting doesn't dare to show his face up. He's the one who can tell us further details about his powers how does he get his visions."_ Said Wanda to Carol after a few seconds of pause. Ulysses didn't need to be asked twice to make his presence known in the meeting hall. _"Good Morning to everyone, my name is Ulysses Cain and as Ms. Marvel has told you all, I am an Inhuman, a race of superhumans that obtained their powers thanks to the Terrigen Mist, we were experimented on by the Kree. My specific ability allows me to have visions or prophecies about possible futures, which means that at some extent I am able to predict some futures that may or may not be possibles."_

* * *

Ulysses, unlike what many thought about him, was a very shy person and he didn't seem to be very comfortable talking about his powers, when he spoke it felt like he didn't even want to be here and if everyone were honest, it was more than normal for Ulysses not to want to take part in any of this. Ulysses felt deep in his heart that this newfound ability of his would only bring more trouble than it was worth having. He knew that the Avengers hsd divided opinions about how should he use his prophetic powers, he was aware of how important it was to make sure his powers are in the cortect hands and not in the wrong ones. He also knew that both Ms. Marvel and Iron Man were right and wrong at once but they refused to leave behind their pride and acknowledge the other. He could feel the tension between four people exactly, he could feel the tension between Stark and Danvers and the one coming from the Maximoff twins. That tension drew his attention toward them because, for some reason, Ulysses started having visions about them but those visions were blurry because their conflicted emotions were getting in the way and it wasn't helping either that the already dense tension between Ms. Marvel and Iron Man was getting even denser than it was when he finally revealed his presence to the Avengers who were gathered in this meeting.

He wasn't sure if this was worth it, he also had another bad feeling in his gut that he couldn't explain, it felt as though something… something that couldn't be explained by logic or any experiment would make its existence known in this world soon and that whatever it was, it was an evil energy so concentrated and strong, that Ulysses could almost feel that darkness lurking closer to this realm than he wanted to admit, it was as if whatever dark energy he was feeling was about to succeed in obtaining access to this realm and that was the part he feared the most about this. Ulysses needed to reveal this information to the others but it would be too hard to make them listen because their minds were too concentrated on the conflict to focus their attrntion on other things around them. He had at least to try it. _"Avengers, I need you all to listen to me, there's also something else you should know about, something important th-"_ and Ulysses was suddenly interrupted by Tony Stark, who wouldn't wait until Ulysses finished saying what he wanted to say.

_"Excuse me, Ulysses but how exactly can we be sure that trusting a possible vision is going to guarantee that we will stop possible future criminals? Are you sure you are not jumping to conclussions too soon? I made an analysis of your brain, I even asked for the help of important scientists like Dr. Hank McCoy and Reed Richards and you must know that your visions are based on probabilities, possibilities about events that may or may not happen. I have also noticed that your senses are more heightened than the senses of any other person I have known. You have a sixth sense that allows you to even see what happens in alternative realities, whether these events are taking place in the same moment you are having the visions or are future events that will take place in the immediate or remote future, it's not something that anyone else but you can be sure about. How can you be sure if the visions you have belong to this world, to this reality? That's important to know because there might be many different versions of every single human being and it would be unfair to send to jail someone who, in this world, is innocent regardless of what an alternative version of that person did in the reality the alternative version belongs to."_ Said Anthony Stark and the millionaire genius really wanted to let Ulysses know that an ability like that can't be used to judge everyone as though they were gods or something that's above the human limits and boundaries. Just because they were the Avengers and were heroes who had higher technology available to them to save the world from villains and threats that the average police and army couldn't handle by themselves, it didn't mean that they could abuse of their power above the citizens they swore to protect by sending them to jail without further evidence. Besides, they couldn't really be sure about the true meaning of Ulysses' visions.

Ulysses found himself at a loss of words, he was sure that Stark was partially right, that Iron Man just wanted to make sure that whoever got sent to jail, it was a person who truly committed a crime, someone who's really guilty and not just a "supposed to be criminal", Tony wanted to arrest actual criminals. Ulysses knew that he had visions and he even bothered to listen to Tony's scientific explanation of how his brain and senses worked, he really looked up to Iron Man for being someone who always tried to analyze every single and minimal detail of everything that was in front of him.

He needed to take into account Tony Stark's reasoning too because as good as Carol Danvers was, Tony had also good points and if Ulysses were honest with himself, there were times when he felt that his visions transported him to other places and some of those places were not exactly places that could be found in this world because he's tried before to locate a physical zone where some of those places he saw were supposed to be. Was it true what Tony said about his ability to see into other realities, other universes? Could that also be the reason why he was feeling this "evil" energy lurking around but without making itself detectable by human means? Maybe he should tell Tony about the malevolent and every time stronger energy that he was sure it belonged to another place but was looking desperately for a way to enter this world.

* * *

Just when Ulysses was about to ask Tony if the dark and evil energy he felt concentrating and getting denser and stronger was something his powers were detecting, someone stopped him from asking the question that Ulysses wanted to be answered to him as soon as possible. The person who interrupted him was none other than Captain Marvel. _"Excuse me Anthony Stark but who do you think you are to stop Ulysses from saying what he needs or wants to say? You don't know if what Ulysses was goung to express was crucial for us to know. I knew that you often were very arrogant but I never imagined that your arrogance could get to such a high level, that you are willing to shut up anyone who might express an opinion that doesn't match yours. That's pretty immature coming from none other than the leader of the Avengers. You might be a real genius when it comes to technology, I'm not going to deny that just because I have big differences with you lately but you are also an arrogant leader who refuses to listen to someone who might say something you don't like. Besides, you don't even know if what Ulysses was going to say was an opinion in your favor and now, you won't know it and if Ulysses ever thought about supporting you, he might have changed his mind after you shut him up rudely."_ Said the young blonde woman. She was particularly interested in knowing what was Ulysses going to say, she needed to know it because whatever the young Inhuman wanted to express, it should have been really important. Of course, she wasn't going to lie and say that she didn't expect Ulysses' intertupted words to be words of support toward her but she also knew that Ulysses didn't really like being involved in this mess and that the sole reason for his presence in this meeting was because he wanted to look for a way that could make her and Stark realize that despite their ideological differences, they could still work together as teammates.

Carol admired Ulysses' selflessness and generosity to put everyone else first than him but he needed to realize that his gift needed to be used to protect and change the future, he needed to realize how important was his participation in this still silent and civilized conflict. If Ulysses truly wanted to prevent this ideological differences between the Avengers from going up a higher scale, he'd better choose wisely which side is truly the best one.

_"Carol, I know that Ulysses has many important revelations to give us but I also know that as good as your intentions are, you still seem to forget that Ulysses' mind doesn't always see the future that belongs to our reality, our world and unless Ulysses is 100% sure about which visions belong to our world and which don't, we cannot keep accusing people who will probably never commit a crime just because there is a slight probability for that to happen, a probability we don't know if it will ever materialize in this reality because we are not sure which one of the multiple versions of that person is the actual criminal. That's the part you refuse to understand and you have the nerve to call me the arrogant one, just listen to yourself right now and you will see who's truly being too full of herself for hers and everyone else's good."_ Said Tony Stark, he didn't like at all where this was going, he knew that this would end up in a massive fight that might go higher in the scale between "a civil and decent discussion" and "a bloody and violent physical fight". He knew that as the leader of the Avengers, it was his duty to calm things down before more this gets worse than it already is. Carol wasn't making things any easier for him and it didn't help either that the Scarlet Witch, the most powerful Avenger, one of the most powerful mutants and an experienced witch who knows an ungodly amount of deadly spells to warp reality was apparently on Carol's side.

_"Do you really think that it's me the one who's too full of herself?! Just fucking listen to how are you saying things! You didn't even let Ulysses tell us what he wanted us to know, you don't even imagine how important is Ulysses really and all you care about is convincing everyone in this goddamed meeting that what you feel and think is the only correct way to solve all of our common problems as superheroes! You'd rather let potential criminals get away with what they will possibly do because stopping these current innocents from becoming future criminals by sending them to jail doesn't match your outdated and obsolete methods to fight crime! We are talking about protecting millions of citizens who will probably die thanks to someone who now is innocent but will more likely be a murderer in a few days, weeks, months or even years, we can prevent the real innocents from dying horribly! DO YOU SERIOUSLY CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PRIDE THAN ABOUT PROTECTING AND CHANGING THE FUTURE FOR THE BETTER, FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF OUR COUNTRY AND THE REST OF COUNTRIES THAT MIGHT NEED THE AVENGERS TO SAVE THEM?!"_ Carol tried her best to keep her cool and relaxed attitude, she really tried to keep a civil conversation with all the Avengers, even with those who disagreed with her but she just couldn't pretend anymore that Tony's sheer arrogance wasn't affecting her because it was more than obvious how affected she really was due to Tony Stark acting like an arrogant dick who didn't like to give a chance to those ideas that didn't match his "perfect" ones.

Carol started speaking in a normal tone of voice but a tone that also inspired respect in those who listened to her, as if Carol wanted to defend her position while at the same time she also tried her best to convince the others about her views but she couldn't take it anymore, someone needed to teach Stark a lesson about learning to be open-minded and less arrogant. She couldn't believe how often Tony chose to be right at any cost instead of admitting his mistakes and learning from them, he often believed that because he was a scientific genius, he had all the answers to absolutely everything and it irked her more than she would ever admit to anyone the fact that many times Tony has gotten away with the mistakes he's done and all because he was the goddamn leader of the team, because he was a fucking scientific genius and because he was millionaire and the owner of the Stark Tower. Carol really cared about every single one of her teammates, Stark included among them but she couldn't help but resent Iron Man to a small degree because of all the reasons explained before. This was her chance to prove Stark wrong and she'd take it, she wouldn't stop until she proved that her idea could really work and be way better than anything Tony Stark could ever come with, she'd teach Tony that he wasn't right all the time and that for once, someone else was way smarter than him.

_"How dare you to say that I don't care about my teammates?! Just because you are wrong and too stubborn to admit it doesn't mean that I don't care about my team, including you despite how much of a fanatic brat you are being right now. Your intentions are good and contrary to what you think, I actually think that you have the team's best interests at heart but the means you pretend to use to achieve the goal of putting criminals and dangerous villains in their places are not the best ones. You can't fight crime by sending to jail innocent citizens whose future as criminals is not something that can be determined so easily since as I have been trying to tell you, Ulysses is even able to see what's happening or will happen in alternative realities and parallel worlds and you should be smart enough to realize that many of the future criminals that you are arresting might be people who will remain innocent for the rest of their lives in this universe while the real criminals are probably killing innocents in the parallel universe where those other versions belong to. What part of 'Ulysses only predicts probabilities for something to happen but not 100% percent tangible events' is the part that you still don't understand?! Unless the Inhuman learns how to detect the difference between the visions that belong to this world or will happen with a 100% of probability and the visions that are just based on mere probabilities or belong to parallel universes, we can't abuse of the power we have because sending innocent people to jail based on mere visions and possibilities is a crime as severe as stealing, killing or executing a heist. You are judging people based on what you fear they might become but not based on what the person is currently."_ Said Tony as calmly as he could be if he took into account that Carol was just making things worse by scting like a damn stubborn brat instead of acting like an Avenger, a heroine that's supposed to think logically and not always driven by emotions, he understood that heroes need to feel an altruistic passion for what they do but inside that passion there should be also a logical reasoning that keeps at bay some strong emotions that might get in the way.

Carol is one of the most passionate heroines he's ever met but that passion is clouding her judgement, is not allowing her to think clearly and see things how they really are. Tony was worried sick about her and how her manipulative mouth is manipulating others to "see things her way" and what Carol wasn't realizing is that "her ways" will bring more disasters and losses than good or memorable things. She pretends to control the future of other people as if she were controlling a TV with a remote and the fact that Carol truly believed she could control and predict other people's futures was worrying and scaring him because he got the bad feeling that Carol's ambition might take her down a dark path which he wasn't sure she could come back from.

_"JUDGING PEOPLE BASED ON WHAT I FEAR THEY MIGHT BECOME AND NOT BASED ON WHAT THOSE PEOPLE ARE CURRENTLY?! AND WHAT WOULD BE THE PURPOSE OF JUDGING PEOPLE BASED ON WHO THEY ARE CURRENTLY IF THEY ARE GOING TO BE FUTURE CRIMINALS?! I CANNOT CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR OUTDATED MEANS TO FIGHT CRIME AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT GET IN MY WAY OF MAKING TRUE JUSTICE BECAUSE WHILE YOU WERE BUSY STUDYING SCIENCE IN YOUR SO PRESTIGIOUS COLLEGE, I WAS A SOLDIER WORKING FOR THE US ARMY AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE LEARNT DURING ALL THOSE YEARS OF MILITARY SERVICE IS THAT AS SOON AS YOU GET THE CHANCE TO PREVENT TRAGEDIES FROM HAPPENING, YOU SHOULD TAKE IT BECAUSE IT WILL BE THE BEST FOR EVERYONE WHO IS INVOLVED, INCLUDING THE ONES WHO WILL CAUSE THE TRAGEDY! I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE IF I COME OUT AS A CRIMINAL FOR STANDING FOR THESE BELIEFS, I JUST KNOW THAT I NEED TO DO MY JOB AS A HEROINE AND AN AVENGER AND IF YOU CANN-"_. Carol was suddenly interrupted by another Avenger, this one was none other than the Captain America.

* * *

_"Do you need to insult each other like that?! We are supposed to have a decent discussion, both of you are right and wrong at once, I don't really see the need to yell at the other in such a rude way, I want to believe that all those insults are not what you truly meant to say to the other, I care about the both of you and I suggest you two stop while you still can do it."_ Said Steve Rogers to his two teammates. He didn't really see the need to throw such brutal insults at one another when both opinions were equally good in his opinion, they both wanted to protect the world by avoiding to cause as much damage as possible. If they could just calm down a little and see how much their fight is affecting the other Avengers, he was completely sure that they would stop but apparently, their stubbornness got the best of them and it would be hard to make them see the error of their ways unless they both wanted it.

Steve had the bad feeling that it would be needed to go through a real tragedy for them to change and he wasn't sure if they would be strong enough to deal with such a big catastrophe. He gave a glance to two Avengers that worried him the most. Those Avengers were the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, both of them were mutants whose real or human names were Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The Captain didn't need to be a genius to notice the dense tension between the siblings, it was as though they were trying their best not to yell at the other sibling at the top of their lungs and it was like a tragedy to see two siblings who were so close suddenly being on opposite sides of this upcoming war. He really prayed to any God who might hear his pleas that things get better between them soon. He cared a lot about them and the last thing Steve wanted was to see them becoming mortal enemies like it happened with his friend and teammate Thor and his brother Loki.

And as though Steve were speaking of the Devil, the Asgardian Avenger finally decided to intervene before things worsened even more if such a thing was possible at this point._ "As our teammate said, there's no need to get this aggressive and violent if this meeting was supposed to be discussion about this, a discussion which was supposed to explain the different opinions and positions that every Avenger is standing for. If you two who are supposed to be the ones directing this discussion are acting like the human little kids whenever their parents tell them not to do something then, how can you expect others to act? Do you realize how immature you are being lately? You both are obsessed with being right in absolutely everything and you fail to notice that for many of us, it doesn't really matter who's right and who's not. What we need now is for the both of you to find a middle ground which can allow you to come to an agreement. This meeting was supposed to reach that goal and the only big goal that you have managed to reach is dividing us more than ever before. This was supposed to be a civil debate to prevent a war from happening and I'm afraid to say that at this rate, the war will be inevitable."_ Said Thor, the God of Thunder and right after those words were pronounced, the whole room went silent, as though after hearing what two of the most important Avengers had to say about this was enough to cause everyone's mouths to shut up suddenly. Several minutes passed by until Ulysses decided to speak again.

_"I fear that your teammates are right, I don't even fully control all of my powers and I don't want to risk using them until I feel confident enough to trust what I see. Besides, the whole 'sixth sense' thing that allows me to feel things from other realities and parallel universes is just too confusing for me to understand it right now. I feel that I need to think things through before making a decision about this. For now, you both also need to think things through before causing such a big conflict between your teammates which can lead to the Avengers dissapearing as a team. I am sure neither of you two want that. Just promise me that you will give me at least a few days to think seriously about this and I will do the best I ca-AHHHH!"_ Ulysses was suddenly interrupted by a terrifying and horrendous feeling that hit him all of the sudden like a ton of bricks suddenly hitting someone from above while the person walks through a street and a building is being built without the walker person knowing it. Ulysses felt overwhelmed due to the strength of the feeling but also because of it suddenly settled in his chest like a strong emotion he couldn't get rid of and as the seconds passed by, this feeling only got stronger and stronger. He felt as if he were drowning in a dark ocean in the middle of the night and nobody was able to notice that someone was drowning, a hopelessness he's never felt before and it sent a chill down his spine. The rest of the Avengers hurried up to help the young Inhuman, even Carol and Tony who were at each other's throats just a few seconds ago._ "WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! YOU HAVE T-" "TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT IS THIS SHOW YOU ARE DOING ULYSSES, YOU HAVE NEVER GOTTEN LIKE TH-"._ Both Carol and Tony yelled at Ulysses at the top of their lungs, they were both scared as hell and neither of them had the slightest idea of what to do to calm Ulysses down.

It was Hawkeye who finally shouted._ "SHUT THE FUCK UP THE BOTH OF YOU BECAUSE ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS YELLING AT ONE ANOTHER DURING ALL THE DAMN MEETING AND NOW THE INHUMAN WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"_ Hawkeye was fed up with Iron Man and Ms. Marvel dividing the team even more by forcing everyone to take sides in their stupid war. Besides, for Clint it was both Tony and Carol's fault that now Ulysses is finally collapsing and having an epileptic episode in front of everyone. When the Inhuman "recovered" a little, he finally spoke saying words that sent chills down the Avengers' spines.

* * *

**_"This… I c-ca-cann-cannot explain it b-bu-bu-but it i-is gett-gett-getting stronger and it doe-doesn't feel like so-som-someth-something from this rea-realm. This thi-thing is pure evil inc-incar-incarnated an-and… I-I am n-not sure if we can de-defe-defeat th-this threat in ti-ti-time. I-I-I ha-have n-nev-never felt som-somet-something like th-this. Be pre-prepared Av-Aven-Avengers, danger is com-coming our way."_**


	5. Discussion II

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics is a publishing house created in 1939, its first name was Timely Publications and most of its characters belong to the superhero genre. Marvel Comics is responsible for the creation of fictional characters such as the Avengers, Deadpool, Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the X-Men and the Inhumans._

_Civil War II is a comic series created by Marvel Comics, it's the sequel to Civil War I and its plot is about a new Inhuman named Ulysses who can see the future and this Inhuman is the center of attention of some Avengers like Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) who wants to use Ulysses' new powers to prevent crimes before they are committed, which is opposed to what Iron Man (Anthony Stark) thinks that it's the correct thing to do: prove that someone is truly a criminal before sending a citizen to jail. Wanda sides with Ms. Marvel and Pietro with Iron Man, after both siblings saw each other after a long time, they end up having a big fight because of their ideological differences in the matter and Wanda tells her brother that he's a sociopath and that she never wants to see him again._

_Mephisto is a demon that's part of the Marvel Universe, he's an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is still unknown but he rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls the "Hell" or "Hades". The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) took two pieces from Mephisto's soul to create her own children since Vision was an android and therefore, he couldn't sire kids. In the original plot from the comics, Mephisto just takes back the stolen pieces that belonged to his soul, Agatha Harkness casts a spell to make Wanda forget that she ever had kids and Mephisto just gets lost and never comes back to Wanda's life again but in this story... things will be much different and Pietro and Wanda will have to fight to stay together and not to let Mephisto trick them or fulfill his promise of revenge against them both. Let's now begin with the story._

**War and Revenge**

* * *

Ulysses was literally dying in front of everyone's eyes and there was nobody who could do something to help since it was more than obvious that whatever was affecting Ulysses didn't resemble any situation they all have faced before. Ulysses didn't seem to fully understand what was happening to him either, he just knew that it was pretty bad but most important, he was sure as hell that the energy he felt was something completely out of this world or realm, it was something that could only be described as an intelligent and self-consicious energy that didn't have a physical form but it could project an impression, an appearance but it could adopt a "solid" form for those beings that belonged to the third dimension or what everyone would call, _our _realm.

The young Inhuman was torn between trying his best not to faint and worry the Avengers even more and closing his eyes and look for the source of that powerful yet, evil energy he felt just seconds ago. Seconds that turned into minutes and felt more like eternal hours for him and everyone else in the room. In moments like this one, Ulysses couldn't help but wonder what was the logic behind these "prophecies" because it wasn't the first time he felt that his visions had nothing to do with whst was actually happening and it didn't help either that Tony Stark said that some of his visions may come from alternative universes, timelines and worlds and that piece of information had him thinking if this terrifying experience had something to do with a supposed alternative reality or parallel universe he didn't know about. All of his visions felt real but this one felt way more realistic than any other vision he could have had before.

While everyone was busy looking at him as if he were going to dissapear, a gentle woman elegantly dressed in red and black approached him and from what Ulysses could feel from her, this woman might look docile and even gentle but there was something in her emotions and powers that made him know that she wasn't the type of person who would hold herself back if she had to burn the whole world for a greater sacrifice. She finally introduced herself to Ulysses. _"Don't fear me, Ulysses. I have no ill intentions and I just wsnt to help you recover from the convulsion you had. Though, I find it interesting to know about this 'evil energy' you said that you felt, it has me and almost everyone else here concerned and worried about what it could do. Is that energy or being something or someone very powerful? What did exactly you feel?" _ Asked the Scarlet Witch, an Avenger whose real name was Wanda Maximoff.

Ulysses took in Wanda's appearance in a more detailed way and the Inhuman noticed that Wanda's hair was dark brown and it was also curly, her skin was lightly tanned, she hsd greenish-blue eyes that were brilliant and showed a fierce personality in their owner. Ulysses could also feel a great power inside of her, a power that resembled something similar to magic or it was a powerful kind of magic but what Ulysses knew for sure, it was that this woman could be their greatest blessing or their greatest curse since he had the feeling that this Avenger would play the greatest or at least, one of the greatest roles in this conflict. He could also feel an intense emotional tension settled in her heart with such force, that even behind her "cool and relaxed" expression, that tension always managed to sneak past her outside façade, showing its existence every time Wanda gave a glance to the sliver-haired man or when Carol was giving a passionate speech about her cause and expressing her opinions with so much passion, that she was even yelling and insulting Stark for being so "narrow minded, outdated and arrogant". It was there and Ulysses was sure that many Avengerd have noticed it already, even if the only one who made a discret remark about it was the blonde Avenger known as Captain America.

Wanda just staref at him, as though she were trying to figure him out. Was he looking at her that intensely that without knowing, he was drawing her attention to him? She was the first one to offer him her help and he couldn't keep just looking at her like that or else, she'd believe that he had not so good intentions after all and Ulysses was sure she had trusting issues and besides, she could also suspect that he knows something is not entirely fine with her. Wanda's look got more intense and instinctively she knew that Ulysses was trying to analyze her behavior toward him, maybe Ulysses had trusting issues, something that she could easily understand since she and her brother also had some severe trusting issues due to the "luxurious" lifestyle they both had when they were children growing up. Besides, it was no secret for Wanda that Ulysses was drawing the main attention to him because of his powers and Wanda had the feeling that Ulysses felt everyone was just using him and his abilities for their own gain.

She knew what it felt like being used for other people's own gain since Magneto, Dr. Doom, among other villains have tried to use her warping-reality and chaotic magic to deform reality to their image. Even her own brother, when he was trying to "protect" her from the Avengers and the X-Men when both teams wanted her dead due to her powers and her inability to fully control them, he had suggested that the best for her and everyone was creating a reality where everyone got what they wanted and she, in her own desperation and desire for everything to end, she did what Pietro asked her to do and there wasn't a damn day she didn't regret it. She didn't want the same fate for Ulysses, she'd try her best to protect him from being and feeling used. Finally, she spoke to Ulysses and asked him.

_"What's wrong? What happens? You are just staring at me like that and I don't know what to make of it. If something is bothering you, it's necessary for you to tell us what it is, we are the only ones who understand you and want to genuinely help you. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" _Asked Wanda, she needed to know exactly what was Ulysses' vision about, she couldn't just keep her mouth shut and expect Ulysses to inform her and the rest of the Avengers when he deemed them all worth of knowing what troubled him so much, this Inhuman was too important to be ignored. Wanda needed to earn the Inhuman's trust if she wanted Ulysses to speak as soon as possible, she also had to make sure that what Ulysses tells them is the truth and not a lie that will stop them from asking more questions about him or his powers.

Finally, after what felt like eons, Ulysses decided to speak, much to Wanda's relief. _"Well, it's hard to be put into words, what I felt didn't resemble anything I have felt before. Usually my visions include seeing physical places, people's bodies and faces or hearing some specific sounds but this... it felt more like a feeling, something that you feel deep inside of you but you can't see it, hear it or give it a physical manifestation but its force and intensity is something that doesn't leave room for doubts about the real existence of that nagging feeling. I have been feeling a powerful energy ever since I obtained my powers but I can't put my finger on what kind of energy is what I feel but what I'm sure about is that whatever I am feeling is a negative energy, its negativity is so strong that it evokes the worst emotions, thoughts and feelings that any mortal could ever experience. It's not anything good and to be quite honest, I don't know if simple mortals like us should get involved in this. This... energy also seems to be consicious, it's something that can think and therefore, it's not just simple inanimated energy like it happens with energies like electricity, air, termic energy or other kind of inanimate energies that exist in nature. It's like a consiciousness made into pure and intangible energy that despite me not being able to touch it or see any solid or physical form, I am able to detect its presence through these strong feelings that overwhelm me in ways that I cannot properly explain. I suggest that you don't get involved in this because whatever it is this... being, it's not some supervillain or criminal that can be arrested and put in its place. I say that we should wait to analyze this better." _Said Ulysses feeling exhausted after doing such a simple task as talking but he couldn't help it, the moment he felt that dark being wanting to manifest its presence in this realm, he felt like his life force was being drained from him. It was almost a miracle that he hasn't died yet.

* * *

After a few moments that Ulysses took to recover from his initial shock, Tony decided to speak again. _"If it doesn't bother you, I would like to make a deeper analysis of your brain snd mind to try to detect the presence of this energy that you said you felt. If you are the only one in this room that can detect it, maybe an analysis of your brain to see how it works in a more detailed way can give us a clue of what you can detect and study its nature to know what we are dealing with." _Said Tony after a few moments he took to think carefully about the whole situation. It wasn't necessary to say that Tony felt scared and worried about this, the way Ulysses reacted spoke volumes about the seriousness of this situation and while Tony didn't have any doubt that whatever Ulysses saw was real, he needed to make know what was exactly the feeling or energy with a conscience that Ulysses felt and he needed to make sure that such a thing can be kept under control but he couldn't jump to conclussions too soon, they were not sure what they would be facing now and trying to predict facts will only worsen things.

However, Carol had other ideas and she wasn't going to let Tony take Ulysses away from her so easily. _"I believe that Ulysses had enough of your 'help' and he doesn't need you to help him when it's clear that Ulysses will find a way to identify what kind of evil and intelligent energy he feels coming our way. He can figure it oit on his own, he knows that whatever it is, it's something dangerous. You don't need to be more involved in this than you already are." _Said Carol with a tone of voice so cold that it would make the coldest Winter look like the hottest Summer and for Tony Stark, that cold and icy tone of voice didn't go unnoticed but since he had enough of Carol's stubborn attitude for today, he decided to drop the subject and pretend that he didn't feel worried about Carol getting too obsessed with her cause to notice how cold and insensitive she's becoming. He's never heard Carol speaking like that before and he knew that he needed to keep an eye on her.

Tony, without hesitation, shot back at her. _"We need to make all the possible analysis that we can make since we still have no clue about how Ulysses' powers work really, let alone what kind of being, energy or intelligence is the one Ulysses is detecting with his psychic powers. We have discovered that Ulysses is able to see alternative realities or universes, which means that his perceptive abilities are greater than we initially thought. A more detailed analysis can give us more answers than sitting on these chairs for the rest of this 'meeting' and waiting for Ulysses to suddenly understand everything about his abilities or this evil energy he feels lurking around." _If Carol couldn't understand that she just was wrong, it wasn't his business anymore since Carol wasn't a child either, she was a trained soldier who spent many years working for the US army and later, thanks to a kree that was protecting the Earth from his own world and thanks to the fight between that kree and the Commander Yon-Rogg, there was an explosion of a kree weapon thst affected her DNA, giving her the current powers she now has. As long as Carol doesn't cause a major disaster, he wouldn't keep trying to make her see the error of her ways, he would let her learn her lesson the hard and painful way if that's what she wanted.

_"I think that I can use my magic to tap into his mind and see what's that energy he says that he feels. After all, Ulysses said that he felt an intelligent and consicious evil energy that's trying to have access to our realm. I have some... experience with these kind of beings, I want to help." _Said Wanda and she really wanted to help Ulysses, she wanted to help him, she wanted Ulysses to know that she was truly concerned and worried about him but if Wanda were honest with herself, she would admit that part of the reasons why she offered Ulysses her help was to stop Ulysses from going to Stark for help, Wanda knew that Tony's idea of making an analysis of Ulysses' brain was good but it also meant that Ulysses would eventually side with Tony or start seeing things his way and just like Carol Danvers, she didn't want Ulysses to choose what she saw as the "wrong" side of this war. Wanda needed Ulysses on her side, not on Tony's side or Pietro's side. As soon as she thought about her dear twin brother, he finally spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

_"I don't see how it would be wrong to let Stark make some deep analysis to Ulysses brain, after all he's a genius and he could come with a good theory or answer to this. You cannot pretend to take advantage of Ulysses weakened state to get things done your way. Stark could find a logical solution that won't be based on mere ideals, rushed decisions or msgical abilities that could only worsen things. I understand your worries but you are just trying to help him but you and Carol are forgetting that what happens to Ulysses is something thst affects the whole team and not just you, Carol or anyone else who supports her. Let others have a say about this, yours and Carol's opinion are not the only ones that matter." _Said Pietro Maximoff, the Avenger known as Quicksilver, to his twin sister Wanda. He wasn't stupid and he knew that Wanda would probably tell him to shut up and to be honest, Pietro was surprised about the fact that Wanda hadn't interrupted him when he spoke because since the monumental fight they both had just two days ago in Wanda's apartment, it seemed that everything Pietro said to Wanda would just fall on deaf ears, Wanda would just interrupt him to yell at him or she would get back at him with harmful insults. Though, he didn't have time to care about how would Wanda react after he told her such strong words, his sister needed to know that every Avenger was involved in this mess and therefore, even those Avengers who didn't agree with Carol Danvers had a right to help Ulysses to the best of their abilities.

Though, part of the reasons why Pietro spoke to Wanda in such a serious tone of voice was because he wanted to show her that she wasn't the only one with good reasons to defend her position, he wanted to help the Inhuman too. Maybe he didn't have magic or the technology that Tony Stark had to solve problems but he was an Avenger and as a member of such an important team, he felt like he had the right to have a say in the matter and it felt terrible that his own sister, out of all people, was hinting in a very subtle manner that her magic could solve all of Ulysses' problems and therefore, that the Inhuman didn't need anyone else to help him. Wanda never said anything that could make the others think that she didn't want the rest of the Avengers to be involved in this but Pietro knew Wanda much better than anyone else in the team, Pietro knew when Wanda meant something else, something different than what her mouth said. Pietro knew that for Wanda, letting Ulysses be helped by Stark would mean taking the risk of allowing Ulysses to see things under Stark's perspective since the young Inhuman would feel grateful for having been helped and Stark was also a genius when it came to convincing others. Pietro understood Wanda's reasoning but that didn't mean that he sided with her, on the contrary, Pietro hoped that Stark would be smart and convincing enough to open Ulysses' eyes to the truth.

_"Is that you don't trust my abilities, Pietro? You should know better than that, I know things that you or anyone else can't even imagine. I have experience with... occult things and I highly doubt that Stark's technology and intelligence is enough to help Ulysses with something that not even he can put his finger on. I suggest that you stop being so skeptical and thinking that Stark and his knowledge of science are the answers to absolutely everything because the universe is more complex than just a few equations, numbers and a lab to make experiments." _Replied Wanda to Pietro and she knew that he would have to shut up because he was one of the first people in her life who knew about her ability to perform spells and do magic since after all, she could alter and change reality itself. Wanda was sure that Pietro was aware of the extent of her magical abilities, the only reason that motivated Pietro to let Ulysses be helped by Stark was the chance to have an advantage over her, the chance to have the upper hand because Pietro was stubborn and he always wanted to be right so, he could prove her wrong and he would be right because that would mean that she was still a helpless little kid who still needed protection and she didn't want his protection anymore. She couldn't let him have any advantage over her or Carol.

Pietro, as usual, didn't keep his mouth shut and he wasn't going to back off easily, he wasn't going to let Wanda win this, not if he could help it. He was going to show Wanda that he had good points too and that she wasn't the only smart one. _"It's true that magic can grant you access to forbidden knowledge about things that science can't always explain but Stark could help Ulysses realize that his abilities also allowed him to see parallel universes and alternative realities and if I'm not wrong, Ulysses didn't even know that his visions could also tap into another realms of existence, whether you like it or not, part of the reasons why Ulysses feels so grateful when it comes to Tony Stark is because it was him the first one to find a decent answer to one of the many doubts he had about his powers. You might have magic but you don't have all the answers to all the mysteries that the universe has. Besides, you seem to forget that all the Avengers who attended this meeting are as involved in the cause as you and Carol are, which means that if you have a right to help Ulysses, so does Tony Stark, whether you like it or not, that's a fact." _Said Pietro to an angry Wanda that looked like she was about to send him flying out the window of the building with one of her hexes blasts. Pietro couldn't care less about his own twin treating him as an enemy due to him having a different ideology, he was getting used to Wanda hating him, even if that thought really hurt him like a bitch.

* * *

Before the "discussion" turned into an epic battle between twins, Steve decided that he had enough of it all, he was fed up already and he wasn't going to let more Avengers fight each other like enemies just because of some ideological differences that from his perspective, those ideologies were more similar than they all realized. The Captain finally spoke. _"Can the both of you stop fighting like that? You both have good points and I'm sure that Ulysses won't have any problem with both Wanda and Tony helping him with magic and science. Take into account that Ulysses' warning seems something serious, we need to give the young Inhuman all the help he might need and if this enemy is as evil and strong as Ulysses says it is, we will need to be more united than ever before. Stop hurting each other like that, you both know that you care deeply for one another so, I don't see the need to risk losing the chance to find a clue about what we will be facing soon just because your pride is too big and strong to be ignored for the greater good." _Finished Steve Rogers. Today was one of the worst days for the Avengers, this day was supposed to help all of the Avengers to find a middle ground where everyone's opinions could have a place and instead of having managed such an important goal, it looked like it would take a miracle to see his teammates getting along again, apparently not even a crisis like the one Ulysses had was enough to stop Carol and Tony or the Maximoffs from insulting each other or hurting each other until the damage done was too deep to be taken back. He just wanted this awful day to end once and for all, maybe if he spends a few hours in bed, he can pretend that none of this ever happened.

Wanda and Pietro just looked at one another with an intense glare, it was as if they were trying to defy the other twin to say or do something that will start another "argument" that will eventually become a physical fight full of insults, regrets and harmful words that both twins know will hurt the other in ways that not even the deadliest weapon can manage to hurt them. They knew that they promised they would never hurt each other and yet, that was exactly what they were doing and they didn't know if this tine, they would make amends by apologizing to one another or if their physical and emotional wounds would be too deep, too big and too painful to heal, it was terrifying for them to think that such a dark possibility could happen but they needed to be ready to face that possibility, they needed to be stronger to fight the inevitable fight at any cost... even if that cost is destroying their already badly shattered bond. The mere thought of it hurt like hell and yet, life didn't seem to be so forgiving and merciful with them.

With one final glare, both Pietro and Wanda turned their heads to stop looking at one another, they knew that it was a waste of their time to keep looking at each other as if they were in a staring contest, that wouldn't solve any of their problems and they didn't need to keep being reminded constantly of the inevitable. _"I hope you have a good time for what's left of this day. See you soon, sister." _Said Pietro to his twin once he turned his body, showing her his back. Pietro was sure that even if Wanda couldn't see his face from the position she was in, she could sense his hopelessness and overwhelming desperation with just hearing his weak, tired and dull voice. A voice that was devoid of all emotion, strength, will to fight and other countless things that made Pietro... Pietro. In other conditions and circumstances, he would have cared about Wanda not thinking that he was weak and pathetic, he would have cared about keeping his pride and reputation intact but after this, he just felt tired and Wanda was the only person in his life who could read him like an open book, no matter what false façade he showed her, Wanda would always see through him.

_"I wish you the same, brother. Try your best to enjoy what's left of this complicated day." _Finished Wanda, she spoke with a voice that sounded so cold, that it would make Winter feel like a warm and sunny Summer. She really meant to sound cold, she needed to make Pietro understand that there was no turning back and from now on, things would be different between them and to be quite honestly, Wanda felt that things between her and Pietro have been different for a long, long time and the only difference was that Pietro hadn't noticed the changes in their relationship or he just thought that there would never be a point of no return. Wanda felt bad for Pietro's naivety and she couldn't help but wish that for a moment, life stopped being a bitch with them both and that Pietro's ideal scenario was real or could be real but unlike him, Wanda knew better than spending what's left of her life thinking that certain things would be just like she wanted them to be. She made it clear to Pietro that afternoon in her apartment that she wasn't a child anymore, that she was more than able to make her own decisions and face her own consequences and Wanda wasn't going to back down now, she was going to show him how strong she really was just in case that he hadn't understood that fact yet.

It didn't matter how much her heart ached for an apology coming from either hers or Pietro's mouth or how much she felt her soul being shattered and broken into a million of tiny pieces, she needed to overcome the immense pain that caused her to be separated from him, not physically since they both live with the Avengers and are part of the same team but she would be separated from him emotionally and that kind of separation hurt a million times more than being separated by physical distances because many people who haven't seen their significant other in a long time are still deeply attached to them and in many cases, they keep in touch with their loved ones but this... no number of hugs, kisses or false promises would heal the wounds that are bleeding like a river in her deepest core.

After a few moments, they both walked together to the same glassy door they entered a few hours ago to be inside the meeting hall and now, as if life couldn't be more ironic, they were leaving together with their eyes glued to the floor and walking toward the elevator as if they were a couple with the difference that while their bodies were separated by just a few inches, their hearts were separated by millions of kilometers and the rift only got wider and wider as they approached the elevator to press the 1st floor button and once inside the elevator, the tight and small space between them only pushed them both away even more. By the time they reached the first floor, they were complete strangers to each other who didn't even notice when the other twin was gone. Gone as the wind that passes by snd touches everyone's skin but leaves no footprints in their souls, except that the footprints hurt so much that it was better to numb the pain.

* * *

He was sure that he could feel a connection with someone, he looked again at the stupid mirror that was supposed to show him the human or mortal world and he found nothing interesting that could give him a clue about who was "Scarlet" precisely or where she was currently but when he concentrated in finding some memory in his mind that could lead him to her, he made a connection with someone, apparently a mortal with the special gift of feeling and seeing things that usually mortals don't see or feel until their bodies die and therefore, their souls trascend the physical or mortal dimension. He had to give some credit to this young man for being strong enough to have endured his... invasive presence since not all the people who have felt a demonic presence in their realm have been strong enough to put a resistance to a possible demonic possession and even if he didn't really try to possess the young man with whom he connected, he was a demon and demons are invasive even when they don't intend to be. This mortal didn't seem to have a direct connection with Scarlet but it was a beginning and it was better than spending the rest if his immortal life stuck in his realm and without a damn window to the human world that allowed him to search Scarlet, even if it took millions and millions of years, even if he had to look for her soul after she died.

This man was also able to notice that his energy didn't mean anything good, he might not know that he was a demon and that the demon that contacted him by accident was none other than Mephisto but he definitely knew something was wrong and he even warned the rest of the other mortals whose team name was apparently "the Avengers" about his presence in his realm. The young man struggled hard to keep his shit together while speaking to his other human friends, he could remember as clearly as pure crystal the words said by the man, even the desperation and sheer fear that tainted his voice **_"This… I c-ca-cann-cannot explain it b-bu-bu-but it i-is gett-gett-getting stronger and it doe-doesn't feel like so-som-someth-something from this rea-realm. This thi-thing is pure evil inc-incar-incarnated an-and… I-I am n-not sure if we can de-defe-defeat th-this threat in ti-ti-time. I-I-I ha-have n-nev-never felt som-somet-something like th-this. Be pre-prepared Av-Aven-Avengers, danger is com-coming our way." _**He would never forget the sheer emotion and strength coming from him when he spoke.

Mephisto just needed to cling to this mortal until he found a way to make contact with Scarlet directly or someone who's important to her, someone who knows her better than anyone else. For now, this mortal would be his only window to the human world, he would be the one who would provide him with information of everything important out there that could lead him to his most hated enemy, an enemy who didn't know she was his enemy.

* * *

**_"I will find you sooner than you expect, Scarlet. Don't ever underestimate my power, you might be powerful but not enough to be my rival. You messed with the wrong person and it's about damn time that you pay the price... that's, of course, if you can even pay the price I will give you. I will have my revenge or I won't be named Mephisto anymore." _**


	6. Discussion III - Omens I

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics is a publishing house created in 1939, its first name was Timely Publications and most of its characters belong to the superhero genre. Marvel Comics is responsible for the creation of fictional characters such as the Avengers, Deadpool, Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the X-Men and the Inhumans._

_Civil War II is a comic series created by Marvel Comics, it's the sequel to Civil War I and its plot is about a new Inhuman named Ulysses who can see the future and this Inhuman is the center of attention of some Avengers like Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) who wants to use Ulysses' new powers to prevent crimes before they are committed, which is opposed to what Iron Man (Anthony Stark) thinks that it's the correct thing to do: prove that someone is truly a criminal before sending a citizen to jail. Wanda sides with Ms. Marvel and Pietro with Iron Man, after both siblings saw each other after a long time, they end up having a big fight because of their ideological differences in the matter and Wanda tells her brother that he's a sociopath and that she never wants to see him again._

_Mephisto is a demon that's part of the Marvel Universe, he's an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is still unknown but he rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls the "Hell" or "Hades". The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) took two pieces from Mephisto's soul to create her own children since Vision was an android and therefore, he couldn't sire kids. In the original plot from the comics, Mephisto just takes back the stolen pieces that belonged to his soul, Agatha Harkness casts a spell to make Wanda forget that she ever had kids and Mephisto just gets lost and never comes back to Wanda's life again but in this story... things will be much different and Pietro and Wanda will have to fight to stay together and not to let Mephisto trick them or fulfill his promise of revenge against them both. Let's now begin with the story._

**War and Revenge**

* * *

Mephisto wasn't someone to be messed with and this woman would know it soon enough. He's never spoken with such conviction and strength tainting his words, it was as if suddenly everything that mattered to him now is reduced to find this Scarlet woman. However, he felt a strong psychic energy coming from the man with whom he made contact, this mortal wasn't someone you find every meaningless and boring day, this man was like a window that allowed whoever got his or her hands on it to see beyond what an ordinary mortal is allowed to see while being alive. He noticed an almost infinite potential inside of him, a potential which this man wasn't aware of but Mephisto was aware of all the dormant potential hidden in this poor man who now would, unknowingly, serve as Mephisto's puppet to carry out his revenge. What Mephisto ignored completely was that the mortal whosd powers drew his attention to him was closer to Scarlet than he knew.

It would be just a matter of time before Mephisto finally made the obvious connection but until then, he would just wait until the mortal made the next move. He hated to depend on a mere mortal to find something or someone he needed to find, he was a demon and not just any demon but what humans have spent centuries, millenia and eons calling the "Devil" or something. It wasn't fair for him to have to use a useless idiot with powers that the poor mortal cannot even begin to compehend but then, it wasn't fair either to have two pieces of his soul stolen from him and if it wasn't for him taking back those pieces, the bitch would have never given them back. She stole something precious to him and something that in itself was so important, so precious and so sacred, that it was the very essence of every single being, from the ones that couldn't think or didn't have intellect to those beings who had a developed brain and could create, imagine and live under abstract laws and rules.

A soul had a value so high and important that losing it, would mean losing yourself and once you lose your very soul, it would be almost impossible to have it back. There have been some mortals who have been able to take their souls back after doing certain things but most of them have lost their souls forever after giving them to a demon. That was the reason why every time a mortal made a deal with a demon, the entity would always take the mortal's soul as payment for the "favor" given. Taking the mortal's soul would give the demon the key to enslave the mortal for the rest of eternity since it would be highly unlikely to find a way to break free from the enslavement the person is under and also because for demons, accumulating souls was the human equivalent to accumulating tons and tons of gold, diamons, lost treasures and other meaningless objects that meant the whole universe for mortals but didn't mean a damn thing for beings like the Eternals, the demons, the Celestials or any other superior beings.

Comparing material possessions to something whose value and importance was beyond humanity's measures was stupid, was an illogical comparison but since mortals only understood "tangible" measures, the comparison was needed for humans to understand what they so easily give away these days. He wanted so hard to laugh at mortals every time they talked about "tangible" things as though they were the only or even worse, the most important things that existed in the universe, it was hilarious how most of the phenomena that took place in nature were things that couldn't be properly explained by their so-called science.

Most humans swore up and down to have all the answers to everything and what was the funniest thing in all of this, is that most of the time humans were wrong about their beliefs and it didn't matter how many centuries passed by, humans always made the same mistakes but with different things and the victims were always a different group of people but if there was a constant, it was that the oppressed and persecuted group were considered by the society of the moment as freaks who didn't have any right in their countries due to how different they were or how "liberal" was their philosophy. He wondered briefly what kind of power had Scarlet and what had driven her to steal pieces from a soul, let alone a demonic soul. She certainly wasn't like the rest of pathetic or weakling humans he's met countless times in the past, especially those who sold their souls for ridiculous things like money, power or to have powers and do with them whatever they pleased. Don't get him wrong, just because Mephisto feels some degree of respect for Scarlet because of her being powerful enough to even touch his soul, it didn't mean that he wasn't willing to unleash all his wrath on her.

Mephisto needed to make Scarlet lose herself, that would be the worst of all the punishments he could give her for what she did. There would never be enough time for Scarlet to pay for all she did, not even the whole eternity being subdued to his will would be enough. He needed to cause some serious damage to her soul and until then, he would use the psychic man he made contact with to track Scarlet down to wherever she's been hidden all these years. This time, Mephisto felt that it would be just a matter of time, that just in a few days, weeks or months he would find her and that feeling did nothing but increase its intensity and strength, as if those that feeling was some warrant that this time, Mephisto wouldn't be looking for her aimlessly and without a damn clue.

* * *

The remaining Avengers who have not left the Stark Tower after Ulysses almost died in the meeting hall were silent as though they were either afraid of speaking or they were just so drained from all of their energy, that most of them just wanted to go back to their houses to rest and forget about this sorry excuse for a meeting. The whole room was completely frozen, as if something or someone had paused a video and left it there frozen with no more audio, no more movements, no more action and simply, no more life. The atmosphere felt heavy and the burden was impossible to bear anymore and there had to be someone who wasn't frozen in time, wearing an expressuon devoid of all emotion on the face or with some enthusiasm left in the heart to, at least, say a damn word or do something that could break the icy blanket of uneasiness that was enveloping and wrapping everyone in it.

Tony and Carol refused to talk to each other and it looked like they both were not even aknowledging the presence of one another in the room, their anger, frustration and resentment getting stronger than ever before, not even Tony who was the most rational of the two showed any sign of wanting to try to have a decent conversation with Carol or at least, try to continue with the meeting since the issue hadn't been clarified yet and this was really important, especially because Ulysses had a crisis in the middle of the meeting and everyone feared that Carol and Tony's fight had a lot to do with what happened to the Inhuman. Both Tony and Carol owed Ulysses a damn apology after their little showdown, if it wasn't for them insulting and yelling at one another at the top of their lungs, Ulysses wouldn't have reacted that way. Suddenly, they both felt everyone's hard stares being given to them and for the first time, they didn't wish to be anyone's center of attention.

Tony, who was the first one to notice the way his teammates were looking at him, finally aknowledged them and spoke. _"Ehmm... Ulysses will be taken to the medical wing of the building while we... try our best to continue this meeting by trying our best to behave as civil as possible. This subject is an important one, please don't let a heated argument take away the sheer importance of this discussion. I promise that I will try my best not to give in to my anger and lash out at others in public or when we need to stay more united than ever before." _Said Tony as confident as he could be after screwing up the whole meeting thanks to the heated discussion he had with Carol Danvers just minutes before. To say that Stark felt embarrassed as hell was an obvious statement, nobody needed to be a genius and know by heart a lot of equations to notice how awkward it was for Tony Stark to give a speech to his teammates after making a fool of himself by letting his anger and frustration with Danvers get the best of him, causing him to lose the composture in front of all the Avengers.

Carol, who was standing on the farthest corner of the room, spoke too since it didn't matter how much she hated Tony right now, she also humiliated herself by letting the asshole get in her nerves, it was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her and she swore that she would never again let anyone cause her to lose it like that, especially if she was in front of so many people and sadly, those people were her teammates, the ones whose loyalty she was supposed to win over and this wasn't by any means the correct way to convince anyone of defending her or supporting her ideals. _"Just like Tony said, we cannot allow such an insignificant and petty fight get in the way of important matters like Ulysses' situation for example or how are we going to use his abilities. Besides, we have not talked about this 'evil' being or consicious energy Ulysses says that he feels and it's something that should concern us as heroes and as Avengers, we cannot just sit down and expect magical or miraculous solutions to come to us easily and effortlessly." _Said Carol Danvers before giving Tony a subtle but menacing glare.

She hasn't forgotten at all about the fight she had just minutes ago with Tony and she didn't think she would ever forget about that. She knew that she was holding a grudge against one of her most important teammates but she couldn't help but think that Tony was the one to blame for what happened to Ulysses, even if she knew that she didn't behave exactly like an angel and that she also yelled at Tony and insulted him. Carol just hoped that Ulysses would be able to recover fast enough for the Inhuman to come back and decide once and for all whose side he would be fighting for, if hers or Tony's. Carol prayed silently that Ulysses chooses her side and ignores any attempt Tony might do to win him over and from now on, Carol would make sure to stay closer to Ulysses than ever before, she needed to make it clear to him that she wouldn't give up on him, she would do whatever she deemed worthy to win his loyalty.

Everyone else still kept their mouths shut, neither of them felt like expressing their opinions, not after such a monumental fight and it didn't matter if Carol Danvers and Tony Stark apologized for what they did, it did nothing to change the tense atmosphere that enveloped them all like a thick quilt they couldn't take off of them, no matter how much they tried to. The rest of the Avengers still kept their hard stares toward Carol and Tony and the both of them were completely still, not moving at least one finger and the only sound coming from them that could barely be heard was the sound of their breaths, the only movement that could be registered was the one made by their eyelids whenever they blinked. Guilt was consuming them throughly like a shark when it catches the fish that's going to be its meal, a guilt that could have led to suicide anyone who hasn't gone through half of the things Carol and Tony had gone through. They knew that their "petty" fight wasn't so petty after all and what will happen with Ulysses after this mess and therefore, what will happen with the future could have been fucked up already just because they couldn't keep their damn emotions and passions under control.

Tony started to look at every single one of his teammates in a poor attempt to feel less embarrassed with himself and find the courage needed not to run the hell away like a coward and hide under a rock for who knows how long. He quickly noticed Pietro and Wanda's abscence, he couldn't help but wonder what has been going on between those two recently since their attitude and behavior changed drastically in just two days. Tony may not be as close to the siblings as Vision used to be or as Clint once in a while was but he definitely knew those two long enough to understand how close the siblings were, so close that sometimes Tony couldn't help but think that there was more than just filial love between the twins and while Tony knew that his mind was probably too dirty for his own good, their overprotective behavior when it came to protect each other was something that always drew his attention to the Maximoffs. Whether they loved each other as siblings or as more than that, it wasn't his business and he wasn't thinking about them because of that but because they both left the meeting without saying a damn word, they were acting too weird today and he was worried about the Scarlet Witch choosing Carol's side.

_"Did any of you see where Pietro and Wanda Maximoff went? I don't see them among the rest of the Avengers and since their attitude was more than unusual today, I can't help but worry about them. If any of you saw where they headed at, let me know. Their presence was important in this meeting, especially Wanda's presence since she offered her help to Ulysses and she's the most powerful Avenger we have." _Said Tony after a long pause to gather his ideas and try his best to speak without sounding so insecure of himself. Besides, the worry for the Maximoffs' absence made Tony forget for a moment about the shame and guilt he felt right now, he needed to focus on what lays ahead and not to dwell on what should have been done but wasn't done. Just when Tony thought he was alone in this, Natasha Romanoff decided to speak for what was the first time she ever spoke during the whole meeting.

_"I have noticed her strange behavior today and I don't know and don't care about the source of her sudden change of behavior but what I know is that right after Ulysses fainted because of that rare energy he felt and Wanda tried to help him, she had a short conversation with her twin, I suspect that something's not going well between them, I saw Wanda and Pietro's faces and the expressions they wore didn't express happiness or joy. I know that we shouldn't care about what's going on between them but it seems that whatever is affecting them, might affect their attitude and behavior in the team. I noticed that attitude ever since they both entered the glassy automatic door but since their private lives are not my business, I didn't say anything until now. Maybe we should watch them closely during the days that will follow to make sure that those two won't involve their personal problems in this, we all need to stay focused on Ulysses and there can't be room for immature and petty attitudes like the ones you and Carol had today or like the Maximoffs." _Said the Black Widow to Iron Man right in his face, she had enough of wasting her precious time in this so-called meeting only to put up with two stubborn and arrogant idiots who turned a civilized discussion into a stupid competition to see who was better than whom. She said what she felt and she didn't care how the others would feel about it but she suspected that the rest of the other Avengers were not exactly happy with Tony and Carol's attitude today.

Usually Tony would have defended himself but since Natasha was right about most of what she said, he kept his mouth shut and tried his best to come up with something decent to try and save what's left of his already damaged reputation. It was Carol the one who spoke this time. _"We are sorry for what happened in the meeting and I fear that our attitude was what caused the Maximoffs to leave the meeting so early. If we can find them or convince them to come back, I will try." _Truth be told, Carol was only interested in the one known as the Scarlet Witch since it didn't take long for Carol to notice that the woman's brother wasn't on her side but on Tony's. Carol might not know the twins as good as the other Avengers apparently knew them but she could see glimpses of the twins interacting with each other when Ulysses fainted and Wanda tried to help him and from what she could see, they were not in good terms currently and Carol suspected that hers and Tony's "small" conflict was one of the main reasons and maybe, it could be the main reason for the siblings to be so tense in the presence of one another.

Carol wanted to know where Wanda had gone, she needed to talk to her, to make sure that the one they thought of as the most powerful Avenger hasn't abandoned her just because her brother was an idiot like Stark and didn't see things clearly like she did. If only she knew where Wanda lived or the places she used to go after work but despite Carol Danvers being an Avenger, she clearly didn't know Wanda as good as the others and it frustrated her because if she looked forward to recruit Wanda, she needed to start knowing the woman to earn her loyalty. If she could just ask someone where Wanda could have possibly gone, she would be on her way to go where she would likely be now. Steve was the one who spoke now. _"I am pretty sure that Pietro and Wanda will come back when they feel better, they are very close despite their differences and I'm sure that they will find a way to sort things out, it's what they always do, I trust them to be mature enough not to let their personal problems get in the way of something so important as our future." _Said Captain America to his teammates.

_"And since you all seem to have forgotten about Ulysses, I will take him to the medical wing, he fell asleep in the ground a few minutes after Wanda and Pietro left the meeting. I don't think that his injuries are so serious since he could speak relatively well after he recovered from what attacked him but let's not take any risk for his sake. I will be back in a few minutes." _Said again Steve Rogers, he was worried about the twins too but he also knew that Ulysses couldn't be ignored just because the Maximoffs' sudden absence became the main topic for a few minutes, this Inhuman was too important and to be honest, Steve doubted that either Carol Danvers or Tony Stark would be qualified enough to truly help him, they both were too fanatic and too lost in their own cause to notice how much they are dividing the team, let alone how much their attitude is hurting Ulysses. Steve truly felt sorry for the young Inhuman who has been dragged in this mess without being asked, Steve knew that powers like the ones Ulysses possessed were a delicate subject but it didn't mean that Ulysses didn't have the right to have a say in this and neither Carol or Tony were allowing Ulysses to have a say about his powers.

Steve took Ulysses' unconsicious body and carried him bridal style in his strong arms, he walked toward the glassy automatic door and after going through the usual security process, he got out of the hall and went toward the elevator to take Ulysses to the medical wing in order for the Inhuman to be taken care of. Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers left still tried to come up with something, even if they couldn't come up with anything and many of them were not in thd mood to keep talking about this anymore. Tony tried and failed miserably to keep everything under control and Carol, as usual, was waiting for the perfect chance to say or do something to belittle Tony and let him know that he wasn't in control of this situation anymore. They didn't know how this was going to end but they sll knew that this wouldn't end well, at least for the time being.

* * *

Once Wanda entered the door to her apartment, she slammed it behind her with such force, that it would be a miracle if the door didn't break or fall to the ground after being closed with such intensity. Wanda might look defiant and fiery on the outside but on the inside, she was a hurricane of emotions. She hoped that everything would be fine in the meeting, that she would be able to stand up to her brother in front of everyone without fear, without shame and... without caring about his feelings in the moment but it looked like destiny had something else in store for her and her brother, she couldn't even look at him in the eyes without feeling her resolve fading. Wasn't she strong enough to truly stand for what she believed in? Was she that weak and codependent of her twin? Wanda was sure that throughout the years, she had been able to overcome that weak point she had but it looked like she didn't overcome a lot of things from her past after all and today was the bold proof of that. Today was one of her worst days, if not, the worst of all her days.

She couldn't help but let some tears fall down her cheeks, it wasn't like there was anyone seeing her in such a miserable state, she was alone in her apartment so, there was no point in pretending that none of this was affecting her and for the first time in her life, Wanda felt truly alone, this time there was no Vision, no Tommy or Billy, no Avengers and no more... Pietro. He wouldn't come here and hug her to tell her that everything would be fine in the end and Wanda had no one else to blame but herself. Wanda didn't regret having stood up to her brother but that didn't mean that a part of her didn't feel bad for telling him that she didn't want to see him anymore, it was true that Pietro needed to stop believing that she was a helpless girl who still needed her brother to have her back but she still enjoyed his presence in her life. He was her twin, her other half and the one with whom she went through so much shit in during the first years of her life.

Wanda still couldn't believe how bold and subtle Pietro had been with her during the meeting, he said exactly what he thought but without being so bold and yet, she still caught the hidden message behind the "subtle" words. Wanda wasn't sure if she caught the message because she knew her twin so well that she didn't need him to be bold when it came to tell her things how they really were or if she caught the message because Pietro told it in a very specific way so, she would be the only one to catch it. It didn't matter anymore, Wanda had caught the message and it was all that mattered, Wanda knew that he was hurting after what she told him but she never imagined that his pain would be strong enough to make him provoke her like that and Wanda couldn't help but wonder how was Pietro doing after he left that sorry excuse for a meeting, if he was fine after this disaster or if, just like her, he was a mess too. For some reason, Wanda really wanted Pietro to feel awful after the meeting, she knew that it was a selfish and a terrible thought but if Pietro also felt terrible after this, it would make Wanda feel that she wasn't that alone after all and that Pietro still needed her as much as she was needing him now, even if she wouldn't dial his number or contact him in any way.

Wanda went to her room and changed her clothes quickly, replacing them for something much more comfortable to spend the rest of the day resting in her home. She thought that practicing yoga would help her and then, she went to the kitchen to prepare some herbal tea for herself before going to the balcony to practice yoga, she needed to be relaxed before practicing yoga since being tensed, stressed or worried wouldn't help her mind relax and let her energy flow through her whole body like a river flows naturally through the earth. After a few minutes, she was drinking her tea and breathing deeply. Wanda inhaled and exhaled as if her life depended on such a thing, she truly needed to get rid of those negative thoughts that tormented her endlessly and the deeper she inhaled and exhaled, the more relaxed she felt.

When she was ready, she went to the balcony of her apartment and started adopting the different positions she already knew by heart. The few minuted were fine but after some more minutes, she felt suddenly invaded by tons and tons of negative and scary emotions and thoughts. Wanda lost her balance and she fell to the ground, she hit her head a little but the bruise was nothing serious, what worried her was the fact that she didn't really know where these sensations were coming from and it scared the hell out of her, she didn't know what to do and she didn't need to be a genius to know that whatever interrupted her, it couldn't be anything good. Wanda couldn't help but remember how Ulysses had reacted this morning during the meeting, just when Carol and Tony were yelling at one another at the top of their lungs and Wanda was sure that she felt something similar but at least Ulysses had been surrounded by others when that happened but she was utterly alone and with no one else but herself to help her. Wanda feared the worst was about to come and just when she was thinking about dialing Pietro's number and forgetting about her stupid pride, she heard a voice talking to her inside her mind.

Despite her nervousness and fear, she quickly recognized the voice as Ulysses' voice and therefore, she calmed down a little but not enough, she still needed answers and she needed to know if Ulysses was the one behind what just happened to her. _"Ulysses, I didn't know that your powers allowed you to develop telepathy as well. Why are you talking to me inside my own mind and what are your intentions behind this? I just had a bad moment a few minutes ago and you are not helping at all. Tell me now what are you up to or else." _Said Wanda to Ulysses telepathically, she didn't have anything against the Inhuman but after she just started feeling invaded by these awful sensations, she couldn't help but suspect that Ulysses might be behind this so, she demanded answers.

_"Wanda, I'm afraid that the energy I felt this morning has a lot to do with you, I don't know if it comes from your powers but this being... it's looking for someone with powers and an energy very similar to yours. You need to be careful, I cannot keep giving you more details since I'm being taken care of in the medical wing of the Stark Tower but I promise that as soon as I'm fully recovered, I will help you find an answer to this. You are not alone in this problem." _Said Ulysses to Wanda telepathically too, the Inhuman wanted to help Wanda since he felt that she wanted to help him too when it was him the one who went through a similar moment but Ulysses also wanted to help her because Ulysses was sure that Wanda could be in danger, one of the things he felt when his mind was temporarily invaded by this being, it was that whoever or whatever this thing was, it was looking for someone with a very specific signature energy, a signature energy that was very akin to Wanda's energy and powers. She needed to know that.

Wanda didn't know what Ulysses meant and she wasn't sure that she could trust him yet, he might be lying to earn her trust and stab her in the back when she's least prepared for a betrayal. She knew that she was probably jumping to conclusions too soon but she couldn't help it, it was much better to be safe than sorry. However, Ulysses felt her distrust and quickly, he assured her that he didn't have ill intentions with her, even if it wasn't likely for Wanda to trust him, especially after he just contacted her a few minutes after Wanda felt a sensation very similar to the one he felt in the meeting, even if what Wanda felt was less severe than the one he had._ "I know that it's a lot of information to process Wanda and I'm not going to ask you to trust me right away, I understand that you feel too overwhelmed to do what I tell you and I don't hold it against you. I will just ask you to listen to me when you feel ready."_

She didn't know what to feel, she still wanted to have a good reason not to trust Ulysses but she found none, especially after Ulysses truly seemed to understand what she was going through right now and even tried to help her despite her efforts to reject him. She felt exhausted and the initial motivation she felt for practising yoga was suddenly gone and replaced with a tiredness that made her feel like she could sleep for a whole century. Wanda didn't want to know anything else about the future, the criminals that should or shouldn't be arrested before or after they committed the crime or even about Ulysses, there was never before a time in her life when Wanda wanted so much to be left alone like this current moment. _"Look, Ulysses I truly appreciate what you are trying to do to help me but I cannot let my guard down now, not after what I felt a few minutes ago. I hope you understand that I'm not rejecting you because of something personal but because I really don't feel like trusting anyone right now, if something happens to me or if I learn something else about that evil being you said that you felt in your mind, I will let you know."_

With those words said, Wanda used a small portion of her magic to block her mind and let Ulysses know that for the time being, she didn't want to know anything else about the subject, she needed to keep herself as distant as possible from all this mess until she felt like herself again and that was something hard for her lately. She got up from the carpet she was sat down and went to her room to grab a towel and go to her bathroom to take a desperately needed shower that could help her find the inner peace she craved for and wasn't able to find today, at least the feeling of the hot water pouring down her body would calm her down once and for all. Though, she prayed silently for her shower to be just like she needed it to be: free of all negative thoughts, feelings and nostalgic memories about her brother, her lost children or her former husband.

* * *

Pietro didn't notice when he finally arrived at his apartment, he walked through the crowded streets of Manhattan but he felt as alone as if he were in the middle of a desert, he felt like he didn't belong anywhere. The meeting was awful, it was a miracle that he didn't leave before, it has been just a few hours and Pietro felt as though all his energy has been stolen from him, it was as if all of the sudden, Pietro was aware of all the hours he spent wide awake in the night when he was supposed to sleep well to get up the next day full of energy. What an irony that Quicksilver, who was the fastest man alive, suddenly wanted nothing else but to be still for the rest of his life. It was the first time he actually considered doing something that wasn't running.

When he opened the door to his apartment, he entered the place where he lived in and the first place his feet carried him was his bedroom. He didn't even take the time to take off the suit he wore for the meeting, he couldn't care less about how luxurious or expensive was the suit, he just wasn't in the mood to care for anything else that wasn't sleeping all the day to recover the energy he didn't save for today when he decided to spend all the previous night wide awake because his dear twin rejected him and kicked his ass out the window royally. He was sure that he would have nightmares about what happened that afternoon for who knows how long since apparently, losing Wanda was part of his greatest fears. Being without Wanda was probably a fear he would never get rid of, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't imagine a life without her and the weeks he spent in jail after the Decimation were the worst weeks in all his life, so bad that even to this day, he still has nightmares about it and after all the mutants knew that it was him the one who told Wanda to modify the reality, she went away with no memories of her past, not even about her lost children whom she remembered years later and... no memories about him.

Pietro didn't just lose his powers that day but also his family and he was afraid that this time, the situation could repeat itself again and he wasn't sure if he could get out of this mess, it felt like he was trapped in this disaster and not even Wanda's warping reality powers would save his sorry ass. He was doomed this time and he knew it, it sucked how much it always seemed that no matter what he did, he would always screw things over and over again. It was painful to admit but he was beginning to think that maybe Wanda was right after all, maybe he needed to stay as away from her as possible, even if not seeing her was would eventually kill him. Today in the meeting, it was more than obvious whose side Wanda would be fighting for and the heated "discussion" between Iron Man and Captain Dumbass Marvel only served to convince Wanda that fighting for Carol's side was the best idea.

Pietro knew that he needed to take a shower to get rid of the heat that his body was feeling and even for him to be relaxed but he barely could get up from the bed he was laying, the previous night was finally taking a toll on him and his body didn't seem to cooperate with him. Without him realizing it, he fell asleep thinking that he was still awake. For a moment, he felt someone's voice creeping into his mind, a voice that tried to tell him something that seemed important but its words were muffled by his own tiredness. If Pietro hadn't let his guard down, he would have understood the desperate message that would continue to repeat itself like an echo.

**_"You and your twin are in great danger, it's coming for you. Beware of what lays ahead of you both. Don't trust anyone else but yourselves and me." _**


	7. Dreams I - Omens II

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics is a publishing house created in 1939, its first name was Timely Publications and most of its characters belong to the superhero genre. Marvel Comics is responsible for the creation of fictional characters such as the Avengers, Deadpool, Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the X-Men and the Inhumans. _

_Civil War II is a comic series created by Marvel Comics, it's the sequel to Civil War I and its plot is about a new Inhuman named Ulysses who can see the future and this Inhuman is the center of attention of some Avengers like Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) who wants to use Ulysses' new powers to prevent crimes before they are committed, which is opposed to what Iron Man (Anthony Stark) thinks that it's the correct thing to do: prove that someone is truly a criminal before sending a citizen to jail. Wanda sides with Ms. Marvel and Pietro with Iron Man, after both siblings saw each other after a long time, they end up having a big fight because of their ideological differences in the matter and Wanda tells her brother that he's a sociopath and that she never wants to see him again. _

_Mephisto is a demon that's part of the Marvel Universe, he's an extra-dimensional demon whose origin is still unknown but he rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls the "Hell" or "Hades". The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) took two pieces from Mephisto's soul to create her own children since Vision was an android and therefore, he couldn't sire kids. In the original plot from the comics, Mephisto just takes back the stolen pieces that belonged to his soul, Agatha Harkness casts a spell to make Wanda forget that she ever had kids and Mephisto just gets lost and never comes back to Wanda's life again but in this story... things will be much different and Pietro and Wanda will have to fight to stay together and not to let Mephisto trick them or fulfill his promise of revenge against them both. Let's now begin with the story._

**War and Revenge**

* * *

Pietro was completely ignorant of everything around him, he's never fallen asleep so fast since sleeping meant staying still and he didn't know how to stay still for more than a few seconds and that was too long for him sometimes. He was made to run, run and keep running, nobody would have ever thought that for once, he'd stay still and unconsicious for almost 9 hours, he fell asleep at 12:00 pm and it was currently 9:00 pm and Pietro wasn't showing signs of waking up anytime soon. The voices he heard in his head were so distant and muffled that his subconsicious just assumed that those voices were part of his dreams and truth be told, it was almost impossible to discern between reality and his own small world when his brain was being so slow due to the physical and emotional tiredness that took a toll on him. Whether he liked it or not, he'd move slowly for what had to be the first time in his life, Quicksilver could outrun anything as long as what he outran was slower than him but there were things that couldn't be outrun, outmatched and ignored as if they never existed and there wasn't a worse prison, cage or jail than your own punisher self.

A wide space that allowed him to move freely around the place as though he were its owner, which allowed the fantasies to come to life all of the sudden and he was in control of his own life for once, he didn't need to pray for a damn miracle that could put him or Wanda in a situation they could manage to keep under their control, for once he was in total control of his life, without the other circumstances always deciding for him and his twin, it was him the one who had the control for the first time. It was like a white canvas waiting for the artist to taint its fabric with colors, shapes, lines, forms, different hues and each one expressed a different part of himself, a part that he might or might not know about him. Maybe it was white because he was just an empty shell with nothing else to offer but his powers, his charisma, his handsome appearance or sarcastic remarks or maybe, it was because he never had time to explore himself, to look deep into his soul and it was nothing to be surprised about if one takes into account the "comfortable and luxurious" lifestyle he and Wanda had. For everyone else but Wanda, he was a mystery but unlike other mysteries, he was never exciting or interesting enough to be solved.

He was a puzzle doomed to have all his pieces scattered everywhere, some pieces could be found and gathered together but so many others were just lost in who knows where and he knew only one person who could find those missing pieces but he couldn't focus on thinking about her, not when he had now the power to do his bidding, a whole nothingness waiting for its God to create forms, shapes, forms of life, colors. He would create another puzzle whose pieces were not going to scatter and get lost, he would be complete, he would make everything and everyone so perfect, that he would never be an empty shell. He would be a solid structure able to stand on its own. Nothing was too fast or too slow here, those measures didn't mean a thing in a place where you were the only living thing to begin with. He ran and ran until, miraculously, he ran out of energy. For the first time, he couldn't run away from something because... there was nothing to hide from or run away from either.

As if he asked for a miracle to happen, he began to see specific forms and shapes of things, lines that started as individual lines until many of them crossed paths and began to encircle a small space inside of their limits, a space that had whatever form the crossed lines gave it and many of those lines were appearing out of the blue, these lines were also crossing paths with each other and creating these closed spaces with specific forms and shapes. Another moment passed by and some of these new forms started to move on their own, as though they were suddenly coming to life, some of them even changed their form, they elongated and adopted an humanoid form which was the same form that... that a person has. He was starting to create his own people, which felt right and wrong at once, he always knew that he wanted to do something great with his life but... was he able to create "life" like a god or even his own sister when she got pregnant with kids she created by herself? His powers were based on speed, it was all about how fast he could think, move and even heal but this almost supernatural ability that apparently Wanda had has never been a part of him, not that he knew or maybe there was more to him than he knew.

He went after the "people" that he "created" to see by himself if he'd really done it. What if everything he thought that he created was just an ilusion to delude himself, to make him believe that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was? He wasn't an expert when it came to magic, occultism or mind powers like Wanda apparently was but he suspected that this _stillness _that kept him attached to this place with nowhere to run had to be the result of some spell or occult magic that had placed him wherever he was stuck in. He grew scared when he tried to remember basic things like his own name, where he came from or even what was the last thing he did before coming here, it was as though his memories were erased and his mind completely blank except for the word Wanda that, for some reason he couldn't wrap his mind around, meant something to him, something big because there was no way he could get that word out of his mind, at first he suspected that Wanda could be his name but it sounded too femenine for him but he knew that whoever was Wanda, he or she meant the world to him if his damn brain remembered that word first than anything else.

He was scared as hell of this amnesia he was suffering from all of the sudden and he felt that scared and terrified because of how sudden it was, for how quick he "lost" his memory and how it didn't seem to matter his countless efforts to remember something else besides the word Wanda, the block in his mind was too strong for him to fight it and it frustrated him to no end. He fucking needed his memories back to know what the hell was he supposed to do while being stuck in a white and seemingly infinite place in who knows where. One thing was not knowing where you are but another entirely different thing was not even knowing who you are when just a few minutes ago you knew who the hell you were supposed to be and he was sure as fuck that he didn't want to go through an amnesia like that one ever again. He must start by trying to remember what or who Wanda was, if whatever or whoever Wanda was so important to him, there must be a reason for that and finding that reason will eventually lead him to rediscover himself again in order to have his memories and identity back to him.

* * *

All the voices around him whispered different words, some of them were easy to decipher but there were others whose sounds were just too distant, too subtle or their words were too nexttoeachother and quickspoken to understand, in some cases he thought that he was hearing voices speaking to him in another language, a language that he felt very familiar with, as though he once spoke in that languagd too but ever since he suddenly and magically lost his memories, he couldn't translate the words to... whatever language he was supposed to understand now, he hadn't said a damn word since he got here and the last thing he needed was knowing that he didn't even know how to talk now, that would be terrifying, humiliating and embarrassing at once.

However, there was a femenine and a masculine voice in specific that he could recognize as voices despite not knowing who were the owners of those voices. Their sounds, accents, tones and other traits he knew without noticing drew his attention to the source those voices were coming from, he needed to be close to them. He craved for them as if his life depended on it and at some point, Pietro was sure that the possibility of him getting out of here truly depended on whoever were talking to him, even though the voices never said anything that could be specifically about Pietro, there was a part of him, an instinct that made Pietro feel the sensation in his gut that even if those voices never addressed him directly, they were trying to reach out to him for some reason. It made him feel good the thought of someone finally noticing that he was missing, alone and even if he would never admit it, scared as fuck.

Before his mind or what was left of his mind since the sudden amnesia, his feet were carrying him to where he supposed was the source of the voices, where their owners were supposed to be and he couldn't wait until he got there, he needed answers and the fear, curiosity, anxiety and loneliness were eating him deep inside like a parasite that feeds on its host until it kills it as painfully as possible. This better be worth giving a shot or else, he would be dissappointed and frustrated but overall, he would be mad as hell for feeling used by someone else who's probably taking advantage of his desperation and destroyed dignity and pride. The place was more lonely than he imagined it to be but he didn't complain and instead of acting like the arrogant and impatient brat that he usually was, he tried his best to stay as calm as possible and keep the pessimistic thoughts the hell away from him, the latter was way harder for Pietro than he thought that it would be, the mere idea of being stuck in that place he once thought that it would be his "new beginning" or his "new creation" sent shivers down his spine.

_"It's coming for you, you need to prepare and so does your twin. You cannot afford to let your guard down. There are things you simply cannot outrun, no matter how fast you are or how far you can get, they will catch you sooner or later and it's you the one who will decide if he wants to be caught as soon as possible to fight the inevitable or wait until it's too late to try." _Those words were pronounced by the male voice and now that he thought about it more carefully, he could swear that someone he met recently was the source of that voice, he couldn't put his finger on who was but he was sure that he had to know him because while his mind is still amnesiac, his instincts didn't lose their memory. Judging by the worry, concern and fear that tainted his voice, he already knew that whoever was the man behind such a deep voice, he was trying to warn him and... did he say a twin? If that one was true, then: why the bloody hell couldn't he fucking remember her? Wait... his twin was a female, a woman and someone who... who meant a lot to him. If only he could remember instead of depending on this guy to have back all his memories about her. He might not remember her right now but it seemed that out of all the words he heard the man saying, the word _twin _was the first one his mind registered and the one that had caught his attention like a fly when it feels attracted to the light coming from a lamp. She was his lamp.

He decided to wait a little longer to see if whoever was talking to him would show his face, it was just a few minutes before the man finally made his presence known to Pietro but for him, it felt like he waited an eternity since even in normal conditions, time was always so damn slow for Pietro and it got even slower since he got trapped in this goddamned place. Once he saw his face, it was as though his memories about the meeting and everything that has been going on with the Avengers were suddenly given back to him, maybe all he needed was seeing something or connecting with someone from the world he knew that he came from to remember, he's been stuck in this place for who knows how long and maybe the nothingness that was this place in itself was driving him crazy or just playing tricks with his head. It was true that his speed was something that usually isolated him from the rest of the slow world he lived in, even from his own twin and she always seemed to catch up with him despite how impatient and fast he was but now he realized that he'd rather be stuck in a slow world than live completely alone in an empty place where he had no one to compete against and show others how good he was at everything.

_"So, I take your look as a sign of you finally remembering me and by extension, your dear twin. I'm glad of it since after all, these memories are part of your very core, they are part of your being. You may not notice at first but we are inside your mind and whether you believe it or not, you have been asleep for almost 10 hours now, it looks lik-." _Said Ulysses to Pietro until the speedster interrupted him suddenly and quite rudely too. _"Did you say that I was asleep for almost 10 hours now?! Have I been asleep for fucking 10 damn hours of my whole life?! I almost don't sleep, I fucking hate it and it's impossible for me to have slept for so long, it means that I have not moved a damn finger in 10 hours that for someone like me, 10 hours are like 10 years or even centuries!" _Said Pietro in a quite loud voice but without screaming. However, Pietro sounded desperate and his sheer fear tainting his voice, Ulysses might not know Quicksilver as well as his twin knows him but even he can tell that Pietro has never been so afraid before and it felt like all the pent up tension he's been keeping bottled inside of him was threatening to break free anytime and blow up in anyone's face in the worst of all moments.

_"Listen Pietro, I understand how you feel but you should know that not controlling your fears will only worsen things more than they already are worsening by themselves. You care deeply for your sister, that much I can notice but you need to know that while you both need each other, Wanda is also a strong woman who can fend for herself, even if she needs you. Don't let your fear of losing her take over you, it won't do any good to you." _Said Ulysses to Quicksilver when the speedster decided that he wanted Ulysses to finish a sentence. The Inhuman looked at Pietro with his red and black eyes, the look was intense, so intense that Pietro was tempted to look away just to stop himself from showing Ulysses more of his feelings than the Inhuman was already seeing. He wasn't the kind of person who shows his feelings easily to others who are not Wanda, not even when he was married to Crystal he showed his former wife all of the emotions that plagued him sometimes and his daughter Luna only knew about these pent up emotions because of the empathic and psychic abilities granted to her by the Terrigen Mist that he made her absorb, otherwise his little girl would never know how tormented her daddy was most of the time.

_"My fears, anxiety or any other emotion that I might feel is none of your damn business. Why don't you go back to your mistress Carol? That bitch must be missing her favorite puppet, she looks like those egocentric people who crave attention and she's getting what she's looking for. Even Wanda, who was always smarter than me in many things, seems blind to follow her around just like you. I don't know what sick game you and her are playing but you both are playing with fire and you will get burned." _Said Pietro, he didn't mean to sound so resentful and like a hater but he couldn't help it, a big part of him felt that Ulysses was partially at fault for Wanda choosing what would always be for him the wrong side, Ulysses had come to their lives claiming to have visions about the future and in a matter of weeks, all the Avengers are divided and choosing sides, he lost Wanda to the other side, the side of that arrogant bitch who's too full of herself for Pietro's liking and Wanda's wellbeing.

Ulysses simply ignored Pietro's attitude, he didn't use his psychic abilities to enter the speedster's mind only to put up with his childish attitude and immaturity when it came to admitting his weaknesses, he felt bad for the man in frnt of him because it only took Ulysses a few minutes to realize that Pietro's pride and arrogance was the weakest point he had, not to mention his obsession with protecting Wanda as if she still were the same little kid he grew up with. Ulysses wasn't sure of this yet but he suspected that behind Pietro's obsessive behavior when it came to his sister was a result of his own insecurities, those he never admitted or mentioned to anyone, it was him the one who needed her desperately and not the other way around but Ulysses suspected that either Pietro knew it and denied it to hide his weakness or he hadn't noticed it and believed that Wanda truly needed him as desperately as Pietro needed her. Ulysses could feel the intensity of the love Pietro had for his sister as if he were in the sun itself feeling how its heat burns his skin.

That's when it finally hit him with the force of a tsunami when it surprises people in a beach and without being prepared for it. The whole reason behind Pietro's hate toward Carol Danvers and even toward him was because he felt that they both were taking his sister away from him, taking from him the only person left in his life to care about and love since his daughter chose to live with her mother instead of sharing part of her life with her father too. Ulysses could see Pietro's memories due to him being inside the speedster's mind and quite honestly, Ulysses was surprised that Pietro's attitude surprised him when it shouldn't have, it was more than obvious that Quicksilver was going to find any reason to hate _anyone _who dares to "take Wanda away" from him, even if she decided by herself that she liked more Carol's ideas than Tony's, he felt hurt and betrayed because he knew that Wanda could be as stubborn as he was and when they both wanted to defend an ideal, they wouldn't back down until they won and Pietro knew that Wanda was willing to face him in battle if the conflict turns into a raging war between the Avengers and who knows how many other superheroes that might be forced to choose a side. That was what broke Pietro.

With a heavy sigh, Ulysses prepared for the hardest task he would have to do, so damn hard and almost impossible, that a human being able to reach the sun with just climbing a mountain seemed a more realistic possibility than this, the stars were easier to reach than it would be for Ulysses to do this: find a way to convince the most stubborn person he's ever met to help him and for that to happen, he would need to involve Wanda or else, he could just get the hell out of Pietro's mind without a second thought. If he knew Wanda was in trouble, and that was a true fact, he would help even if that meant Pietro had to cooperate with someone he didn't like at all. Wanda could be his greatest strength and driving force but also the fatal weakness that someday, could get him killed for good. Both of them were ice and fire colliding with each other but without overpowering the oppossite and constantly fighting for dominance but without really wanting to fully subdue their oppossite side because in the end, they understood that winning over the other would mean killing an essential part of themselves and they were happy loving and hating each other at once because it was their deepest core and what made them... them and not even a reality altered by Wanda's chaotic powers would be powerful enough to change this fact.

He had expectations concerning this encounter and even though these expectations were really low, Ulysses had nothing else to cling to, he had to give this a shot if he really wanted to stop the imminent threat. They were the key pieces for this to be solved as soon and peacefully as possible and they were not even aware of their role, all because of their pride, grudges against the other, insecurities and jealousness.

* * *

After a few hours, Ulysses had finished explaining to Pietro everything he's experienced and he told him about that powerful and evil energy he felt trying to enter this realm and while Ulysses talked, Pietro was growing more and more anxious and scared as hell, he would never admit it to Ulysses since for Pietro, the Inhuman was still the one to blame for everything that was going on with the Avengers and with the new information he now learned about this evil consicious and how it was so badly after Wanda, Quicksilver couldn't help but feel distrust toward Ulysses, he just felt that something was wrong with him and that this whole story was either false or the Inhuman himself was behind the evil being that was after Wanda, he didn't know what to believe anymore and it filled him with a fear that Pietro never thought he would ever feel, for once he was truly willing to ask for help and sadly, this time he could only depend on Ulysses' "honesty" to get out of this mess and save his sister. If there was something Pietro hated more than sacrificing his ego or showing weakness to others, it was depending on someone he didn't trust at all to save and protect the one person he loved the most after his daughter Luna: his twin.

Depending on others to be useful for Wanda was something that not just irked him but it also scared the hell out of him because that meant that he wasn't as good brother or as strong as he thought that he was and it... it would prove Wanda right: she didn't really need to be looked after by him or anyone else. After everything that happened with the House of M, the Decimation, Crystal divorcing him and taking Luna away with her, it seemed that all that's left for him to live is being an Avenger, saving as many people as he could and looking after Wanda as if she still were the same child he grew up with. The last one was the most important to him. Before everything that has befallen them: Magneto and his Brotherhood, joining the Avengers, marrying Crystal and fathering Luna, the House of M, Decimation, X-Factor and his divorce, Wanda had been all that mattered to him and nothing else and Pietro felt that somehow, his purpose in life was slowly returning to the first one he ever had, protect Wanda. His life was slowly becoming a spiral, a line that was curling inward, a cycle that was returning to its beginning, its origin and he hadn't realized this until now, it seemed that in the end, Wanda was always the beginning and the end of his journey, they came to this world together and they would leave it behind together too.

He smiled at the thought though, even if he didn't know whether he should feel blessed or cursed, it meant that Wanda was his strength but also his weakness and it was ironic foe him how something or someone who provided you of so much strength could kill you even faster and more painfully than it fueled you and put you up in the sky. If he was lucky, they both would make it out alive and safe but in the worst of all cases, they would go down to Hell to rot there without any possibility to get the fuck out of there. This Inhuman better be telling the truth or else, Pietro swore that he would rip off his head and serve it to Wanda as their birthday homemade cake, even if that meant he would be the villain here, he wasn't taking any risks and he'd be damned if something really bad happened to Wanda because of him being careless and reckless when it comes to making the final decision.

_"Let me think this through and then, I will make my final decision. I don't trust you at all and to be quite honest, your story seems to have been inspired by some horror novel you read somewhere, I cannot bring myself to believe it but since you seem to care enough about my dear twin, I think that at least, I need to give you a chance but only one chance. You screw us over and I will make sure that you regret the day your parents fucked and sired you." _Said Pietro with such a cold voice, not even the whole Arctic and Antarctic could match his coldness and while Ulysses could protect himself, Pietro's statement left the Inhuman speechless and with a shiver running down his spine, something deep inside Ulysses' heart told him that Pietro would actually murder him if he, for whatever reason, failed and screwed the twins over by accident. There was no room for accidents anymore, not just because of how dangerous this evil force was but also because Pietro could lose himself in his own darkness and if something goes wrong, there's no warrant of Pietro ever finding the light inside of him again.

_"I trust your judgement to make the right choice and until then, I won't bother in making my presence known to you unless you look for me willingly or something demands my presence in your life again." _Said Ulysses to Pietro as calm as possible if it's taken into account that Pietro's determination to end his life still left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He was the brain here and as the logical mind of the trio, he needed to stay calm even if it's really hard to stay cool. He'd wait for what he considered would be enough time for Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch to cooperate willingly and forget about their differences but if he needed to quicken things to make their reconciliation happen, he'd do it and he'd deal with the consequences later.**_"You and your twin are in great danger, it's coming for you. Beware of what lays ahead of you both. Don't trust anyone else but yourselves and me."_**

And it was like being thrown cold water while still being asleep, that was the same sentence he'd heard as a distant echo as soon as his body fell down on his bed. He didn't bother in deciphering the meaning of the sentence because his exhaustion stopped him from doing so due to the rest his body desperately needed but now, even if he still didn't trust Ulysses, he definitely felt a hard truth hidden behind those words, a truth so powerful and evident that not even his lack of trust could cause him to have doubts about it. It was like an universal truth that no science, no religion, no philosophy and no ideology could take down and it settled in his core like a burn mark in someone's skin, a mark that would never be erased, not even after the wound healed.

* * *

All of the sudden, Pietro woke up from his dream and he never felt so alive after waking up and that was saying something because Pietro always felt more energic after a few minutes of waking up, it was like his daily fuel to start the day but now, he felt energic enough to stay wide awake the whole year without even feeling lazy. However, that happiness was short-lived as soon as Ulysses' last words echoed through his mind, he didn't wake up to start another boring and repetitive day since for starters, he woke up in the middle of the night and it would be hours until dawn and second, he needed to go for Wanda as soon as possible. He always needed Wanda in his life but now, he needed her more than ever before, this time he needed Wanda not just for his own selfish reasons but also to protect their world and what's left of their lives. Everything he ever cared deeply about is at stake and he wasn't going to run away, he was going to run forward until he collided with their ultimate enemy. For once, he wouldn't pretend that he didn't have any problems like Pietro usually did.

_I need to find my sister, I need her more now than ever. Our lives and the lives of countless of innocents depend on us. _


End file.
